


Vendettas and old freinds

by Roachbugg



Series: Guardian Wolf Chronicles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek, Claiming Bites, Come Eating, Dry Humping, F/F, Fluff, Frottage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mates, Oral Sex, Puppy Piles, Sane Peter, Sassy Peter, Top Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 35
Words: 39,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus Nilsson has spent the last five years on a Wyatt Earp Esque vendetta against the hunters that murdered his family.  His final target takes him to Beacon Hills there he meets an old friend and an old spark reignites</p><p> </p><p>~or~ </p><p>The one where Derek sort of falls in love with his childhood best friend and they call each other Wyatt Earp and Doc Holliday</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something Ends, Something Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic it is unbetaed and is being written on my phone so it may be a bit rough any way hope you enjoy.
> 
> Updated the tags to include future characters updated about another 500 words at about 11am est 11/20/15 if you read before that give it another look second chapter coming soon

Five years half a decade for some may seem an eternity. For Magnus Nilsson it feels like a blink of an eye. For half a decade he has hunted the men responsible for the murder of his pack, his family. They were radical hunters affiliated only by their hatred of werewolves and other supernatural creatures. Magnus had watched his family be rounded up lined up and executed like war criminals each shot twice in the chest and once in the head men women children Human and Wolf. This wasn't how Magnus had wanted to become an Alpha but he played with the hand he was dealt. It was an unseasonably cool summer evening the air was thick with the scent of fear mixed with the scent all hunters carried wolvesbane and gun oil. Magnus watched his target dodge and weave through the trees sprinting for his life snapping random gun shots over his shoulder as if it would deter his pursuer. Magnus easily kept pace with his prey merely toying with him at this point reveling in the chase. The hunter broke through the trees into a clearing in the woods he paused and surveyed his surroundings for just an instant before turning to run again. Unfortunately he never got a chance to continue his flight with a crack a round from Magnus' rifle caught him in the shoulder sending him toppling to the ground he attempted to raise his gun to return fire but another shot rang out impacting his gun wielding arm causing him to drop his weapon. 

Magnus stalked forward his grandfather's old Winchester in hand he loomed over the wounded hunter looking at him with cold red glowing eyes. The hunter looked up and sneered

"You! I knew it would be you who killed me in the end Nilsson. Your family were dogs killing me won't bring them back." 

Magnus simply cocked an eyebrow before he replied. 

"No but it will make me feel a hell of a lot better, see you in hell." 

In quick succession Magnus fired off three rounds two to the hunter's chest and one between his eyes. Magnus slung his rifle over his shoulder withdrew a cigarette from his vest pocket he lit it and took a long drag exhaling a plume of smoke.

"It's a shame I can only kill you mother fuckers once." Magnus said with a scoff as he turned to leave he spotted a pair of red eyes watching him from the tree line.

"You know. I thought I was Wyatt Earp."  
The voice attached to the glowing eyes said stepping into the clearing.

Magnus smiled. "Derek Hale I didn't expect you to be in Beacon Hills, you will always be my Wyatt Earp, as long as I'm still your Doc Holliday."

Derek chuckled at that. "I heard about a bunch of hunters being murdered across the States, Canada and, South America. You've been busy Doc." 

"Of course I have Wyatt I'm in my prime." Magnus smiled and pulled Derek into a bone crushing hug towering over the shorter man as he did so. 

Derek squeezed Magnus back clapping him on the back a couple times before stepping back to take good look at him. The years had been kind to Magnus he was still ridiculously tall towering over Derek at 7 feet tall his blond hair was cut into a short mohawk his blonde goatee was braided in two short braids on either corner of his chin. Magnus was dressed in his usual attire tight black jeans a Sabaton t-shirt a black leather vest and black combat boots tattoos covered both of his arms almost every square inch of skin covered in ink Derek noticed some of them he hadn't seen before. 

"I see you are still trying out for the position of king of heavy metal Magnus." 

Magnus let out a hearty laugh at that "Mother of god the master of brooding Derek Hale just made a joke pinch me this is a dream." That earned Magnus a swat in the chest. 

"Shut up Magnus. We should do something with that corpse if you planning on hanging around." Derk said with a gesture to the dead hunter. 

"Got a shovel handy? " 

After disposing of the hunter's corpse Derek and Magnus decided to grab a beer and catch up. They wind up in some little hole in the wall bar. The place is quiet and mostly deserted they take a seat at a booth near the back and give their drink order to an annoyingly flirtatious waitress that Magnus wanted to slap for the way she shamelessly stared at him like her last meal. 

Derek is the first to speak after taking a swig of his beer. "So how many hunters on your shit list until this vendetta of yours is finished Magnus?" Derek asks conversationally as if discussing the weather not a murder spree worth of criminal minds. 

Magnus downs about half his beer before responding. "Well after 5 years and 50 targets its done my family is avenged. If I'm being honest I never thought id make it this far. Nearly got myself killed on several occasions but just like when we were kids I seem to have lady luck on my side"

"So what will do now?" Derek asks with his signature, Hale certified quirked eyebrows. 

"I have no Idea Derek. I guess try and form a pack maybe? I've been a lone alpha a long time and I really never thought I'd live to think about it. What about you have you formed a pack yet?" 

Derek smiled a small but fond smile "Yes. I became Alpha after Peter killed Laura then I killed him and became alpha. Then i bit my first beta except he became a kanima. We managed to break his curse. I bit one kid who had an abusive father and needed a pack more than most wolves. I bit a Girl to cure her of epilepsy and one i bit because he was strong silent and made a good beta. But two of them ran off after Gerard Argent went on a hunter Jihad against us, one ran off to england before he decided to come home. Peter came back from the dead and the kid he bit has trouble trusting me but he considers himself at least an ally to my pack so thats a start." 

"Christ Derek you just can't keep out of trouble can you? Well if you don't mind me hanging around I could help you locate your missing betas it's the least I could do. God knows it's what my dad would have done." Magnus' expression gos sad for a split second after mentioning his father but he shrugs it off. "Hey Derek ive got a bottle of Jack Daniels laced with wolvesbane in my trunk what do ya say we get shitfaced like we did in new york?" 

"You mean the night we got plastered and you and Laura jumped on the table and started singing old sea shanties?" 

"Ok maybe not that shitfaced but like 72% of the way there." 

"Alright I'm game" 

Magnus' Green 1970 Plymouth Barracuda pulls into a space next to Derek's Camaro in the garge for his loft hey make their way up the stairs after climbing out of their respective cars. Derek's loft is deserted when they get there Issac staying the night with Scott and Peter off being Peter. They flop down on the couch both lighting a cigarette and passing the bottle back and forth each taking long pulls and letting the whiskey burn their throats and relax their inhibitions. Before long more than half the bottle is gone and they are both reduced to a giggling mess. 

Derek playfully shoves Magnus off the couch he flails and lands on the floor with muttered curses and a thud. Derek cackles at him but Magnus grabs Derek's ankle and drags him to the floor they devolve into a wrestling match both laughing the whole time. Derek winds up on top of Magnus pinning him to the floor their faces only inches apart both still chuckling and panting. 

"You should laugh more Derek you have an infectious laugh" Magnus says suddenly smiling.

"How the hell do you manage to be so articulate when hammered?" Derek jokes slurring far more than Magnus had. 

"One of my many talents" Magnus replies with a shrug Derek is staring into his eyes green orbs meeting blue they aren't sure who leans in first but their lips meet sweet kiss. The kiss doesn't stay sweet it soon turns sloppy full of need. Derek rolls his hips down feeling Magnus' hardness press against his own. Derek lets out a groan and bagnus meets his thrust their lips still locked tongues battling for dominance. Magnus flips them so he is on top Derek grabs Magnus' ass through his jeans causing Magnus to let out a growl and rut against Derek harder they're both panting and sweating now Mangus feels the familiar heat pooling in his belly.

"Derek I'm close -ahhhhh-Fuuuuck I'm gonna cum"

"Me too Fuck!" 

They both follow each other into orgasmic bliss Magnus' arms no long able to hold him up he collapsed on top of Derek panting not bothered by his cum stained underwear he rolls off to the side and pulls Derek into his chest after a few moments the both drift off into a comfortable sleep.


	2. Isaac

Magnus slowly blinked awake after a few sleepy blinks he looks at the face of the man curled up next to him. Derek's face looked peaceful no scowl was plasted on his face in his sleep. His hair was sticking up at crazy angles and he looked... younger the stress from the years not shown on his sleeping visage. Derek grumbled something and rolled over rubbing his eyes. 

"'Time is it." He grumbled sleepily 

Magnus glanced at his watch. "9:35" he replied.

Derek stretched and sat up. "Wish we were sober enough to make it to the bed last night. My back would be killing me all day if I weren't a werewolf. " Derek rubbed his palms over his eyes a couple of times. "About last night Magnus this isn't going to make things weird between us is it?" Derek looks over at Magnus an expectant expression on his face.

Magnus rolls his eyes. "Not like it's the first time we have gotten each other off Derek, maybe the first time since I left New York but not the first time." Magnus hopped up to his feet stretching and popping his stiff joints. "I'm gonna grab a change of clothes from my car you should get a shower." Magnus ruffled Derek's hair as he passed him causing Derek to swat at him playfully which made Magnus chuckle. 

Derek stood up and stretched tossing his clothes in the laundry basket and grabbing a towel and washcloth. Derek steps under the hot spray scrubbing off last night's sticky mess he showers quickly not wanting to use all of the hot water. Contrary to popular belief Derek Hale is a considerate person to the people he cares about. He comes out of the shower with a towel around his waist and hears Magnus whistle at him. Derek chucks a towel at him it lands on Magnus' head covering his whole head. 

"Impeccable accuracy there Derek." Magnus deadpans pulling the towel off of his face. Causing Derek to snort. 

"Go shower you dork I will make us breakfast." 

Magnus scoops up the towel and his clothes and shuffles off to the bathroom before poking his head out and yelling. "I don't like the yolks in my eggs runny!" Just before dodging one of Derek's shirts. "If you keep throwing shit at me I'm filing for spousal abuse!" 

Derek laughs "That would require us to be married Magnus." 

"Semantics!" Magnus takes longer in the shower than Derek but he comes out with a pair of dark wash jeans on, towel wrapped around his shoulders he tosses it in the hamper and goes to find a shirt. 

Derek glances over at Magnus' bare chest definitely noticing his well sculpted torso Derek had always compared Magnus build to that of a knight thick arm and neck muscles a broad firm chest and a flat but barely toned stomach. He also notices Magnus is sporting a smattering of new tattoos.

"You got new ink?" Derek asks conversationally 

Magnus looks down at his chest. "Oh the wolves yea one for each member of my family."

"Your one short then." Derek says counting the wolves tattooed on Magnus' chest howling at a full moon. 

"I never found Arn's body Derek didn't feel right putting him there if there is any chance he is still alive." Magnus says biting back the tears that threaten to fall. 

Derek just nods Magnus slides a Slayer t-shirt on and plops down at the table gleefully accepting the cup of coffee Derek offers. Magnus takes a swig and his face breaks into a smile. 

"Awww Wyatt you remembered how I take my coffee." Magnus says using his pet name for Derek. 

"Of course I did Doc a drop vanilla a pinch of cinnamon a teaspoon of sugar and a splash of cream." Derek shakes his head fondly

Magnus chuckles "This is a bit domestic isn't it?" 

Derek shrugs "Not like we didn't live together for over a year while you went on you great New York city hunter massacre. Kinda nice though those were good times." 

"Yea I wish Laura was still here I miss her." Magnus said a sad tone to his voice Derek sat across from him and slid him his plate across the table.

"Me too Doc." 

They eat the rest of their breakfast in relative silence until Isaac comes barreling through door half shifted looking ready to attack growling at Magnus.

"Awww who's the Puppy Derek?" Magnus says with a chuckle

"Calm down Isaac he's a friend." Derek says tone authoritative. Isaac shifts back to his normal self muttering an apology. "This is Magnus Nilsson I've known him since we were kids our families were very close. His pack used to control the entire state of Indiana." 

Magnus stands up and walks over to Isaac hand outstretched in greeting. "Nice to meet you pup." Isaac shakes his hand cheeks flushing in embarrassment. 

"Nice to meet you too Magnus." Isaac grabs a cup of coffee and joins them at the table Isaac looks tense and slightly confused.

"What's on your mind pup?" Magnus asks

"I was just wondering why you smell like pack?" 

Magnus chuckles "I was pack to Derek and his sister Laura when we lived in New York. you must have a good nose I can barely smell that pack bond any more." Magnus says with a smile giving Isaac's shoulder a little squeeze 

Derek is surprised to see that Isaac doesn't flinch at the contact. Isaac's cheeks flush again at the alpha's praise. 

"So Derek when do I get to meet the rest of your pack?" Magnus asks with quirked brow. 

"Later this morning, I'm calling a pack meeting. I want the pups to meet you maybe you can make them get along." Derek replies clearing up their dishes placing them in the dishwasher.

"Oooh I will bake cookies." Magnus says with a smile Isaac just looks at him confused Derek just gives an exasperated sigh and wonders what he has gotten himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yea the second chapter we learn a little more about Magnus and Derek's history together and introduce Issac to Magnus there will be a lot of Isaac fluff in this fic because I personally wanna snuggle the shit out of Isaac and Isaac as the puppy of the pack always does things to my feels meter. Any way hope you enjoyed feedback is appreciated!


	3. Many Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had to type this chapter twice since my phone decided to restart itself as I was typing the douce nozzle.

Two hours and four trays of cookies later the rest of Derek's pack begins to arrive. Jackson shows up first with Lydia Jackson growls at Magnus at first until Derek flashes his eyes at him. 

"Christ Derek you must not get visitors this is the second one of your pups to growl at me for simply existing." 

"Sorry about that." Jackson say slightly embarrassed "Lets start over. Im Jackson and this is Lydia"

"Magnus Nilsson last surviving member of the Nilsson pack out of Indianapolis as well as it's alpha." Magnus shakes Jackson's hand. And raises Lydia's hand to his lips and places a gentle kiss to the top of her hand, in the classic corny way to greet a lady. Jackson and Lydia sit at the far end of the Couch Derek takes a seat in a wide arm chair Magnus just leans against the wall where he can see the door. Stiles is next to arrive Magnus waves at him and he and he flails his arms exasperatedly and blurts out "Who's the Viking? " 

Magnus likes this kid.

"Viking eh? Guess I do kinda have that look I'm Magnus Nilsson im a friend of Derek's." He replies smiling at Stiles' antics.

"Oh hi I'm Stiles Stilinski are you a werewolf?" Stiles asks rubbing the back of his head Magnus kinda wants to hug him the kid is adorable. 

Magnus flashes his Alpha eyes at him in place of answering. 

"Yep definitely a werewolf. An alpha werewolf with tattoos and a mohawk." Stiles plops down on the couch at the opposite end of the couch from Jackson and Lydia. Magnus shakes his head and walks over and shakes Stiles' hand. Stiles catches sight of Magnus tattoos. "Dude you like Pokemon? " he says gesturing at Magnus' Bulbasaur tattoo flanked by Squirtle Charmander and Pikachu.

Magnus grinned "Yea Pokemon, marvel comics star wars, I'm kinda a geek." Stiles then proceed to launch into a rant about the origins of pokemon and Magnus listened with rapt attention impressed by Stiles pokemon knowledge Stiles' monologue was interrupted by Scott's arrival unlike Jackson and Isaac Scott did not growl at Magnus he still eyed him curiously but it was a nice change. 

"Who's this?" Scott asked eyes fixed on Magnus.

Magnus stood up to greet him extending his hand Scott shook it "Magnus Nilsson im a friend of Derek's."

Scott's expression was slightly confused. "Derek has friends?" 

Derek glared at Scott with his best I will cut a bitch glare Magnus just laughed Believe it or not yes he does. not many but once you get past that broody exterior Derek Hale is kinda a big softie." Magnus said in Derek's defense. Derek was still glaring but now it was directed at Magnus who was utterly unaffected by Derek's glares by now.

Allison was the last to arrive she politely introduced herself to Magnus but Magnus caught one whiff of the wolvesbane on her and simply introduced himself from across the room back to his place leaning against the brick column. 

Allison leaned over and whispered to Scott "I don't think he likes me." 

"Don't take it personally Allison Magnus doesn't like hunters they murdered his whole family he will warm up to you once he learns he can trust you." Derek interjected. 

Derek stood and got everyone's attention "The main reason I called you all here was to introduce you to Magnus and to work on pack bonding we don't spend enough time as a pack and that needs to change you all don't smell like each other and it makes you a bigger target for supernatural creatures werewolf or otherwise. So we are going to do what my pack used to do we are all going to have a movie night and just enjoy each other's company for a while." Surprisingly to Derek no one complained his wolf felt content that his pack was willing to bond. "Since Magnus is our guest he gets to pick the first movie then we will decide who picks next with a board game winner gets next pick. That's the reason I asked all of you to keep your weekend open."

Magnus sent a fond smile Derek's way he was trying to hold his fragile pack together. Magnus had noticed that Derek's Pack didn't smell like a pack and it was hard for his nose to miss that. "Oh by the way I made cookies they're in the kitchen." Scott, and Stiles immediately darted to the kitchen and brought the four trays of Cookies to the living room greedy munching on snickerdoodles Magnus smiled and shook his head the two boys acting as if they eating their last meal Isaac snached a chocalte chip cookie and took a bite and moaned.

"Oh my god these are good it was torture having to smell them baking and having to wait." After rounds of complements and Stiles crowning him the king of cookie baking Magnus Grabbed a Movie from Derek's surprisingly large movie collection and popped it in the DVD player. 

 

They watched the Devil's rejects all cuddled together on the sofa Stiles between Scott and Magnus with Lydia and Allison opposite them. Jackson sat with his legs thrown over Magnus' lap and his head resting on Isaac's shoulder Derek Sat in his armchair smiling fondly at his pack but his wolf was restless two of his packmates were missing It upset his wolf. Derek also felt a strange sense of jealousy at the easy affection Magnus showed Stiles as he was comfortably sandwiched between Scott and Magnus with Magnus' arm around both him and Scott occasionally Magnus reached over and ruffled Isaac's hair or squeezed one of Jackson's legs affectionately both due to the fact that werewolves were tactile (Magnus more so than most) and to spread his scent to them. Derek wondered if Magnus realised that he was subconsciously forming pack bonds with the rest of Derek's pack. 

After the movie Magnus made lunch enlisting Isaac as his assistant which made Issac grin happily as he chopped vegetables and big chunks of beef for the beef stew Magnus was preparing. 

After Lunch they played a hand of poker which Jackson won. He chose Space Jam much to everyone's surprise he just muttered about liking basketball and the Looney toons. During the second movie Magnus manhandled Derek to the sofa with the rest of them grumbling that he was too far away and proceeding to turn Derek into a foot rest. After Space Jam ended they played a round of monopoly in witch Lydia crushed them all mercilessly. She chose 50 first dates Magnus groaned about cheesy Romantic comedies but watched anyway. After annihilating several large bowls of popcorn they ordered Pizza and played several hands of poker laughing joking and using popcorn for poker chips. After Derek won the whole pot with the worlds best bluff with the worlds worst hand they watched Friday the 13 as it grew late, they moved the coffee table out of the way and puppy piled into a mountain of blankets pillows and the couch cushions Allison was the first fall asleep her head pillowed against Scott's chest Issac was next. Falling asleep against Jackson's shoulder one arme thrown across Jackson' stomach soon Derek And Manus were the only ones awake Magnus yawned and layed his Head on Derek's chest wrapping his arm around the shorter mans waist. 

"This was nice I almost forgot what having a pack was like my wolf hasn't felt this content in ages" Magnus mumbled sleepily against Derek's chest

"Yea it was great." Derek agreed tracing the outline of Manus' triskelion tattoo that he had gotten with Laura and Derek "Magnus I want you to join our pack your good with the pups you add to our strength and I could really use some one to advise me on how to be an alpha I wasnt trained from birth like you were. You would be my second with authority over the pups and we could make decisions involving the pack together. " 

Magnus felt tears build in his eyes. "I would like nothing more than that Derek thank you. But you should let your pack vote on it. Give them the rest of this weekend to get to know me before we make it official. " 

"Deal" Derek said kissing Magnus on the top of his head. They fell asleep surrounded by their pack Derek and Magnus slept better than they had in a long time.


	4. Into the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times await

The next morning the pack has breakfast to together and they spend a lazy day playing video games and just enjoying eachothers company. Throughout the day Magnus' wolf gets more and more restless Derek can smell his restlessness from across the loft. 

"Hey Magnus wanna go for a run just you and me?" Dereks asks 

"Yes I need to run off some of this energy."

Magnus and Derek go to the preserve Magnus shifts into giant white wolf with Derek being a slightly smaller black wolf the dart off into the woods chasing and nipping at eachother they crah into a clearing and Magnus tackles Derek. They both shift back into their human forms and roll around in the grass wrestling around naked they wind up with Magnus straddling Derek panting and laughing. Magnus leans in and kisses Derek, their kisses quickly turn messy and heated and Magnus can feel his cock rapidly hardening as they rut against each other. Magnus kisses down Derek's torso nipping and swirling his tongue over each of Derek's nipples causing Derek to growl. He continues his journey southwards pausing just before he reaches Derek's throbbing member. He looks up at Derek eyebrow quirked in question asking permission wordlessly. Derek nods eagerly. 

Magnus licks a stripe from the base of Derek's dick to the head he wraps his hand around the base of Derek's cock. Magnus swirls his tongue around the head of Derek's cock causing Derek to groan in pleasure. Magus takes Derek into his mouth swallowing Derek's throbbing member to the hilt in one skillful move. 

"Jesus fuck Magnus! " Derek groans out. Magnus expertly works Derek's cock pulling almost all the way off before diving down again Derek is soon reduced to moans and a chanting Magnus' name like a prayer Magnus looks up and straight into Derek's eyes that sends Derek over the edge. His orgasm hit him like a tidal wave his vision goes white for a few seconds his body quivering from the power of his Orgasm Magnus strokes his cock as Derek rides out his orgasm and is soon joining him in bliss he growls as he cums. Magnus pulls off Derek's cock with a wet pop swallowing down his cum.

"Fuck Magnus where did you learn to suck dick like that?." Derek's pants out. 

"I dated a porn star in New York remember? It was an.... educational experience. " Magnus replies with a smug grin before pulling them both to their feet. Last one back to My Barracuda makes dinner!" Magnus shifts and darts off.

" Cheater!" Derek yells as he shifts and follows after him.


	5. Catwoman

Derek an Magnus returns to the loft to find Issac and Jackson napping on the couch. Jackson spooning Isaac with his arm around Isaac's waist. Scott, Stiles, Allison and Lydia are playing Mario party with Allison in the lead. Magnus plops down next to Stiles wrapping his long arms around Lydia and Stiles Derek sits down next to Scott and throws his arm around him and Allison They spend several hours like that until Stiles manages to pull into the lead at the last possible moment and win the game he pumps his fist in victory and Magnus chuckles at his antics ruffling his hair, while Scott grumbles about Stiles being a dirty star thief. Causing Stiles to swat at him playfully. 

\---  
\---  
Isaac

Isaac wakes up and blinks sleepily his wolf being content to be snuggled against his pack mate. He sees the rest of the pack in front of him as Stiles wins a game of Mario party. He smiles finally feeling like had a family again they may be a bit unconventional but he couldn't help but feel love. He wondered if Magnus would stick around. Magnus reminded him a lot of Camden and he felt safer with the giant of an alpha around.

"How long was I out?" He asks rubbing the sleep out of his eyes 

"A few hours" Scott replied "Enjoy your nap?"

"Yea being Jackson's teddy bear isn't so bad." He says with a chuckle. 

"Strong men make the best snuggle partners." Magnus said standing up and wandering to the kitchen for a drink 

"Agreed" Allison and Lydia say in unison 

"So what are we doing for dinner I'm starving." Isaac grumbled 

"We could go out to dinner. My treat?" Magnus offered from the kitchen.

"Doc I'm not letting you pay for the dinner of a pack of ravenous teenagers. " Derek interjected 

"Please Wyatt it's not like I can't afford it I'm kinda loaded remember? " Magnus counters

"Alright fine" Derek concedes knowing arguing with Magnus is pointless 

"Why do you call Derek Wyatt Magnus?" Isaac asked curiously

"Because Derek and Magnus are clearly Wyatt Earp and Doc Holliday" Stiles says before Magnus can reply. 

Isaac nods in understanding. "You guys talk too much." Jackson mumbles against Isaac's neck voice rough with sleep. Isaac shakes Jackson's arm 

"Wake up Jackson we are going out to dinner" Isaac chuckles.

"Did you just ask me on a date Lahey?" Jackson grumbles still half asleep. 

"I meant the whole pack doofus." Isaac says cheeks flushing at the Idea of dating Jackson. Lydia snickers at them. 

"Oh. That makes sense and I'm pretty sure no one has used the word doofus sinces the nineties." Jackson says sitting up pulling Isaac with him.  
\----  
\----  
Magnus

After cleaning up they all pile in Derek's Camaro Stiles' jeep and Magnus' Barracuda Jackson and Isaac sit in Magnus' Back seat Disturbed's the Animal blaring over the radio as they cruise down the road. Suddenly a blonde girl stumbles into the street Magnus slams the brakes sliding the car sideways the passenger door coming inches from hitting her. Stiles' Jeep skids to a stop behind them and Derek's Camaro stops behind it. 

"It's Erica!" Isaac says leaping over the seat and sliding out of the driver door just as Magnus exits the car Isaac runs and grabs Erica just as she Is about to collapse. 

"Hey pup." Erica manages weakly just before she blacks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Erica is alive! This story with not follow cannon from this point forward Erica is staying alive and I will reveal Boyds fate later. There will also be no plot with the Darach. 
> 
> \---  
> \--- Dictates a switch in point of veiw but the default point of Veiw will be Magnus'


	6. Missing Pieces

\---  
\--- 

Erica

Erica awoke feeling warm she opened her eyes to find herself sandwiched between Jackson and Isaac Derek sitting beside of the bed with a man she didn't know standing over him rubbing his shoulders.

"She's awake Derek." The stranger says

Derek looks up and lets out a sigh of relief. 

"Hey pup how ya feeling? " Derek asks

Erica takes a quick stock of her body other than feeling a dull ache all over and like she could eat a horse she felt fine. "A little sore and hungry. But other than that fine." Jackson and Isaac both huffed in contentment having their missing pack member back.

"Erica where is Boyd? do you remember anything? " Derek asks 

"They were keeping us in a bank vault with two other wolves, Boyd and the male wolf I didn't know managed to break their bonds and start a fight with the Alphas Boyd broke me loose and told be to run so I ran. Then mr heavy metal over there nearly ran me over and then I woke up sandwiched between these two dorks." Erica said patting Isaac and Jackson on the head fondly.

"A bank vault I will have Stiles find out if there is an abandoned bank in town." Derek says giving Erica's hand a squeeze. 

 

Erica looks over at Magnus. "So who's the heavy metal poster boy?" She asks

"Name's Magnus I'm an old friend of Derek's. " he replies with a wave still rubbing Derek's shoulders. 

The loft Door opens and the smell of Chinese take out wafts in Scott, Stiles, Allison and Lydia enter arms laden with bags. 

"Catwoman you're awake!" Stiles runs over and dives onto Jackson who oompfs and wraps his arms and Erica's neck. "We were worried about you. " 

"Get off me Stilinski!" Jackson grumbles causing Magnus to laugh. 

"Come on pups let's eat." Derek says with eye roll  
\----  
\----  
Derek

 

They all pile on Derek's bed and dig into their take out Derek smiles his packs wasn't quite whole yet but a piece of it was back in place and for that he was grateful. 

And that is when Peter chose to a appear 

"Well isn't this a picturesque scene quite the Kodak moment." Peter say voice dripping with Sass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Peter appears wonder where he has been?
> 
> So still haven't Got any feedback on this so I don't know if my readers love it or hate it im gonna keep posting regardless but comments are appreciated


	7. Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updates guys I've been sick but i will try to get back to regular up dating :)

After Peter arrived he just sat at the bottom of the spiral stair case and watched them all intently like the creeper he is. 

"So Peter heard you went a bit bonkers died then came back to life? You still in sociopath mode or are back to the creepy sassy uncle i love?" Magnus asked

"Oh I'm back to sassy uncle mode Derek just doesn't trust me yet nor do his pups, not that i can particularly blame them i wouldn't trust me either." peter replied

"I've got my eye on you peter and not just to stare at your ass either." said Magnus with a chuckle

Peter just quirked a brow and didn't respond. It did not take Stiles long to find the bank Erica and Boyd had been held in, an abandoned bank that had been previously robbed. Magnus Jackson and Derek went into the vault easily breaking down the wall. Magnus an Derek were briefly stunned not only was Cora alive and well they also found out the identity of the their mystery prisoners

"Cora?"  
"Arn?" Magnus and Derek say simultaneously before they are both presented with an armful of their missing siblings and Boyd is being scented to death by Jackson.

"Arn how did you escape where did you go?" Mangus asked his little brother.

"Dad knocked me out when he heard the hunters coming, we were in the Garage he stuffed me in the trunk of his car. I think dad knew we were dead so he tried to at least save someone. After that i hid out with the Roach pack down in Louisville until i got old enough to drive and came looking for you when I heard about hunters going missing in droves all over the place." Arn replied squeezing his older brother tighter. "God I've missed you snugglewolf." 

"Snugglewolf?" Jackson asks with a raised brow

"What i like to cuddle my packmates so sue me." Magnus bit back at him 

Cora and Derek mostly remained silent talking occasionally in hushed whispers Magnus couldn't believe how much Arn had grown he had only been 12 at the time of the Nilsson packs demise but he had grown into a man now 17 he was shorter than Magnus his face unshaven and he looked as if had been prisoner for a while he looked pale, weary his hair was long and shaggy he wasn't as muscular as his older brother Arn was more lithe. Built like a swimmer he had their mother's eyes pale grey orbs that turned ocean blue in the right light they stood in stark contrast to his brothers ice blue eyes. His body was not covered in tattoos like Magnus' either but in all they bore a strong resemblance. 

"Come on Wyatt let's get these pups home and get some food into them and Arn I'm cutting your hair you look like a young Zakk Wylde it's not a good look for you." Mangus said finally pulling back from his brothers embrace but still keeping his hand resting on the nape of his neck.

"Oh you are one to talk standing there dressed like Lemmy Kilmister" Arn mumbled

"ah ah ah none of the sass!" Magnus said cuffing Arn on the back of the head

They returned to the loft to find the rest of the pack awaiting in a puppy pile on the floor with Erica in the middle the second the door open they all swarmed Boyd and wrapped the quiet werewolf in an epic group hug. Boyd just chuckled and wrapped his big arms around Erica, Isaac and Scott. Cora also ran over wrapping Peter and Derek in a tight hug.

"I guess our family wasn't as destroyed as we thought it was." Peter mused 

True to his word Magnus manhandled Arn into a chair from his bag he retrieved a straight razor a set of electric clippers and scissors after shaving his younger brothers face clean and washing his hair he set to work chopping it off after what to Arn felt like an eternity of being sheared Magnus let out a huff of approval and shoved Arn toward a the mirror while he set about sweeping up his brothers hair. 

Arn's jaw dropped as he gazed upon his reflection his hair was short and Arn had styled it to a similar manner to Jackson's not using any gel to do so so it was soft and fluffy. Being clean shaven accentuated his jawline far better and Arn did a few double takes.

"Damn i look sexy" Arn comment  
Magnus snorted at that "Now you look like a respectable man not a greasy hobo besides we needed a blonde to prettier than Jackson."  
Jackson growled at that "He is not prettier than me." Jackson said petulantly 

Derek rolled his eyes and Peter laughed loudly along with Stiles. Arn just shook his head it had taken him 5 years but finally he had a pack again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i did the scene with the bank differently this is set in the summer between season 2 and 3 and Erica escaped early from the bank so I imagine that Boyd, Cora, and Arn have not been held for nearly as long and unlike the rescue in the show they haven't decided to be chip and dale rescue rangers on a full moon.


	8. Party planning

The next two weeks pass by in a haze Magnus and Arn find an apartment with the help of the pack. Magnus with the help of the sheriff and Jackson's father gains full custody of his younger sibling and enrolls him in Beacon High the alpha pack stays quiet granting them a reprive to settle in Magnus and Arn decide to throw a house warming party inviting the whole pack. 

"Arn!" Magnus hollers from the kitchen.

"Yea bubba?" He replies poking his head out of his bedroom door. 

"Do me a solid and run to the store and stock up snacks for the party. I've already got the rest of the food made. I'm going to walk down to the liquor store and get us some booze you can take my car." Arn expertly catches the set of car keys Magnus launches at him 

"Alright bro I will head there now hope you made enough food to feed all the other ravenous pups" 

Magnus rolls his eyes."I made more food than mom used to make on thanksgiving we will be fine now shoo. And be careful bub if you catch sight of any of the alphas you call me and stay out of sight till I get there got it?" Magnus gives his brothers arm an affectionate squeeze.

"I will be the very definition of caution bub don't worry." Arn shoots his older brother a reassuring smile.

"Alright hurry back one of these days I will have to get you your own car I don't like other people driving my baby " 

"Your going to buy me a car?" Arn says excitedly. Magnus was sure if his little brother had a tail it would be wagging excitedly. 

"Well the alphas trashed yours so yes I will as long as you promise to keep your grades up once school starts" 

"Yes! Thank you Magnus I will be a model student scouts honor." Arn joked wrapping Magnus in a hug that would have cracked a humans ribs. 

"Get going you dork" Magnus chuckles shoving Arn toward the door. 

After Arn leaves Magnus makes sure the food is ready and walks down the block to the liquor store. He is greeted by a bored looking old man sitting behind the counter on a rickety stool. Magnus ignores him grabbing a basket and loading it up with whiskey, vodka and Rum he also grabs a case of beer already having some at home. The old man behind the counter gives him a judgmental look as he rings up Magnus' purchases. 

"Hope this isn't all for just you lad you'd drink yourself to death!" The old man snarks 

"I'm having a housewarming party its for that." Magnus replies cracking his neck.

"Well then your total will be $163.67" Magnus slides two 100 dollar bills across the counter to him. The old man checks the bills with marker and hands Magnus his change. "Well you have a good party young man and be safe!" To wich Magnus just replies with a nod and a wave. Magnus returns to his apartment upon reaching his door he notices a familiar heart beat in the living room he swing the door open to find Derek sitting on his couch like he owns the place.

"Breaking and entering again Derek didn't you learn your lesson when that girls dad shot you for sneaking in her window in the middle of the night?" Magnus asks as he places the booze on the counter. 

"I was 17 dumb and horny. Besides her dad was a terrible shot he barley winged me. By the way you should lock that window it was easy for me to climb up the fire escape." Derek said with a grin

"Like the lock would have stopped you? What are you doing here so early? The party doesn't start for two hours." Magnus said plopping down next to Derek on the couch. 

Derek leaned over and started kissing his way down Mangus' neck and jaw. "I've missed you theese last two weeks. Just wanted a little alone time." 

Mganus felt his cock give an interested twitch. "Is that a fact?" 

"Indeed it is." Magnus could smell the spicy scent of his and Derek's Arousal filling the room. Derek slid his hand along Magnus' inner thigh just slightly brushing his rapidly hardening cock as he did so. Magnus cupped Derek's Jaw and pulled him in for a deep kiss. The kissed slowly and lazily Magnus pulling Derek into his lap and divesting Derek of his black Henley. Magnus let his hands wander Derek's firm chest while he contined his oral assault on Derek's mouth and neck. 

Derek broke their kiss for just a breif momment. "I want you to Fuck me Magnus. I want you to be the first man to ever do that." 

Magnus growled and pulled Derek close his fingers carding through Derek's hair has he rocked his hips against Derek's perfect ass. "You sure thats what you want Wyatt?" Magnus asks sucking and biting a mark that heals almost instantly in his skin 

"Yes God Doc. I want you I want you fuck me." 

!

Magnus in a show of incredible skill manages to get the rest of his and Derek's clothes off while still kissing Derek and carrying him to his bed room. He flops down naked ontop of Derek kissing him as he fishes some lube out of his nightstand drawer. He uncaps the bottle and slicks up his fingers he kisses down Derek's body and takes his leaking cock into his mouth as he lazily circles his finger around Derek's rim teasing him causing Derek to let out a frustrated whimper. 

Magnus pulls off Derek's cock with a pop. "Ready babe?" He asks 

"Yes fuck Magnus I need you inside me." At this point Derek doesn't care if sounds like a needy slut. 

"Shh babe I got you" Magnus presses the first finger in slowly Derek's tight heat enveloping it as he works his finger he sucks on Derek's cock. Magnus gives him a moment to adjust before adding a second finger Derek whimpers and bucks his hips forward when Magnus finds his prostate. Magnus slips in a third finger strech Derek open and ocassionaly stroking Derek's prostate. 

"Fuck ---Magnus pl----ease im ready I need more I need your big dick." Derek whines as he tries to fuck himself onto Magnus' fingers. Magnus pulls his fingeres free and coats his cock in lube and lnes it up with Derek's virgin hole.

"Ready?"

"Yes!" Dereks nearly screams exasperated.

Magnus slowly sinks in until he is fully sheathed in Derek who is so tight and hot and perfect. "God Derek you look so good like this baby. My big cock buried deep inside you. You ready baby?" 

"Yes Magnus move please. " Derek begs 

Magnus sets a slow tender pace hitting Derek's prostate on everey thrust enjoying the pleased mewls and groans Derek lets out as Magnus fucks into him. Magnus kisses every part of Derek he can reach. 

"Please Magnus harder I need more! " 

"Hush babe no rush just relax let yourself be love loved like this"  
Derek screwed his eyes shut and just focused on the feeling of Magnus fucking him. Derek opened his eyes and looked at Magnus. His brow was furrowed in concentration a thin sheen of sweat covering his body his beard braids swaying as he thrust. Then Dereks met his eyes and found Magnus' gaze too intense. He saw nothing but love affection and bliss in those eyes he had to look away. After what seemd an eternity at thier pace Derek felt his orgasm building. 

"Magnus I'm close." Magnus wrapped his hand around Derek's cock stroking him furiously. 

"Yea Derek cum for me baby!" With a howl more wolf than human Derek felt his eyes bleed red as he came in thick white ropes acrosss his torso his whole body shuddering as he came. Derek clenched around Magnus when he came and Magnus followed soon after filling Derek with his seed 

"Fuck Derek I love you." Magnus crashed their lips together in thier most passionate kiss yet.

Derek couldn't say it back not yet so he simply answered by pouring everything he was feeling into that kiss. Afterwards they showered together Derek sucking Magnus off in the shower. Damn his stamina. As they dressed Arn walked in arms laden with groceries.

"Smells like incense in here " Arn called from the kitchen and Magnus silently thanked his foresight for rembering to cover up the smell of thier lovemaking. 

Magnus emerged from his bedroom lit cigarette in his mouth "Trying to cover the smoke smell. GO change dorkasaurus everyone will be here soon" 

Arn stuck his tounge out at Magnus as he went to clean up. 

"Close call" Derek mouthed at him. Magnus just pulled Derek into a warm hug and kissed his forehead he had a feeling tonight couldn't get any better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Magnus is in beacon hills to stay also the l word came up and they fucked yay!
> 
> Also I decided who would be topping with a coin toss cause thats how I roll


	9. Party Time

The theme for the party was pajamas so Derek and Magnus' were snuggled up on the couch Derek whith his head laid across Magnus' lap. Magnus was wearing a pair of star wars lounge pants and no shirt and a pair of house slippers. Derek was wearing a black tanktop and a pair of plain red lounge pants. Magnus carded his fingers through Derek's soft hair causing Derek to let out a content sigh. Arn came out of his room and flopped down on the otherside of Magnus snuggling into his brothers side. Arn wore an Iron man t-shirt and a pair of marvel lounge pants. Cora was first to arrive wearing what must have been one of Derek's t-shirts it was far to large for her and a pair of grey sweat pants she dove onto Derek causing him to grunt. 

"Hey sis." Derek grunts

"Hey Der-bear. You look comfy. " she chuckles 

"Is that why your using me for a mattress? " Derek grumbles

"Yup." Cora replies popping the P. 

Scott and Stiles arrive next. Stiles wearing a batman t-shirt with deadpool lounge pants and scott wearing a Captain America tshirt with matching lounge pants. 

"I see the puppy pile is already started." Stiles jokes shuffleing toward the kitchen. 

"There is a platter of curly fries in the oven just for you Stiles." Magnus says as he drags scott obto Arn's lap as he trys to go sit at the other end of the couch. Arn just laughs and pulls scott against his chest causing scott to blush. But he relaxes into his packmates embrace quickly

Stiles opens the oven and lets out a happy squeak "Magnus you may be my new favorite wolf." Stiles joins then on the couch sitting opposite Scott who gives Stiles his signature kicked puppy look. "Oh hush Scotty you will always be my favorite wolf Magnus just became second." Scott smirked at that cuffing stiles on the back of the head and snatching some of his fries. 

Isaac arrives next dressed in a blue t-shirt and a pair of track pants he grabs a beer and wiggles his way in between Derek and Magnus. Derek had managed to shove Cora off him and they were both sitting up now. Isaac wrapped an arm around both alphas and leaned his head back against Magnus' shoulder, letting out a happy rumble. Magnus just chuckled and kissed Isaac on the forehead. 

"Hey pup." Magnus said fondly as Derek followed suit kissing Isaac on the top of the head. 

"Hey guys." He chcukled as Scott reached over and ruffled his hair. 

Boyd and Erica arrived soon after boyd wearing a pair of sweats a t shirt and bunny slippers, with Erica dressed in a comfortable looking blue nightgown and a pair of giraffe slippers witch Stiles called amazing. Boyd sat next to Cora after stopping to hug Issac and pulled Erica onto his lap. Tenminuets later Jackson showed up with Danny in tow. Danny had been informed about werewolves about a week ago after he started to interrogate Jackson. Derek and Magnus had decided to fill Danny in and brought him into tje pack. Jackson was also shirtless wearing a pair of grey sweats that had Beacon hills athletics printed down one leg. Danny was dressed in a tight black tanktop and a pair of black lounge pants with snowflakes printed on them. 

Danny went to the kitchen to grab a beer and Jackson squeezed in between Cora and Boyd. Danny came back eyeing the puppy pile with curiosity. 

"Its a werewolf thing just join in and feel the love and don't question it Danny-o" Magnus said grabbing Danny with one of his long arms and tossing im in Jackson's lap were he landed with a surprised yelp. Jackson shook his head and arranged Danny so that he was leaning comfortably against his chest. 

Peter arrived last carrying a crate laded with more assorted booze witch he placed on the kitchen counter after swiping a sandwich off one of the trays in the kitchen Peter surprising followed with the theme wearing a pair of green lounge pants and a baggy white t-shirt he plopped down on the arm of the couch next to Stiles.

Magnus stood up and went to the kitchen returning with a tray full of shots witch he passed out to the other before taking his own.

"Well since Lydia and Allison are in France I guess we are all here. In Nilsson family tradition we start every party with a toast but first." Magnus grabbed bag and held it out "I want everyone's keys in the bag I've marked all the drinks for the wolves with blue tape we are all getting drunk tonight so no one is leaving." Magnus was surprised no one objected as they all tossed their keys in the bag. Magnus locked the bag in his gun safe before turning back to the group. "Alright you get those back in the morning now a toast. To pack may we grow closer than any family and may we always be there for eachother."

"I will drink to that!." Derek replied this was folliwed by a chorus of "hear hear" and a tink of glasses as the all downed their shots and tapped the empty glasses on the coffe table. Magnus grabbed the remote for the stereo and powered it on upbeat music with more bass tha.n since filled the room.

"Now lets get this motherfucking party started!" Magnus shouted grabbing Derek and dragging him up to dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's party time! 
> 
> P-A-R-T Y? BECAUSE I GOTTA!


	10. Aftermath

The night carried on into a drunken revelry. Erica and Boyd passed out first after making the mistake of challenging the Nilsson brothers to a drinking contest. Erica was passed out in Boyd's arms in one of the plush armchairs. Cora and Peter sat at the kitchen table caught up in a seemingly never ending game of Texas holdem. Derek was leaning against the kitchen couter nursing a glass of whiskey and puffing on a cigar he had swiped from Magnus' stash looking like something out of a 50's mafia movie. Magnus was standing leaning in the corner watching the betas with intent smoking a cigarette and letting his lit zippo lighter tumble between his fingers and knocking back occasional shots of Jack Daniels. 

Scott sat reclined agains Arn's chest the two playing minecraft and building a rather impressive giant wolf statue. Isaac, Danny and Jackson were caught up in a threeway make out session and Stiles drunkenly stumbled over to Magnus and flopped back against the big wolf's chest.

"You alright there Stiles?" Magnus chuckled snapping his zippo closed and snaking his arm around Stiles' middle to stabilize the wobbly human.

"I'm fine just a little tipsy 's all." Stiles slurred. 

"You want to go lie down for a bit partner or you want another drink?" Magnus chuckles

"Think I need a little breather from the booze."

Magnus keeps his arm around Stiles swiping him a bottle of water and a pack of crackers as he passes the kitchen. Magnus lays stiles down in one of the guest bedrooms giving him orders to drink the water and to eat the crackers so he didnt get a hangover. When he returns to the livingroom he scoops up Boyd and Erica and deposits them in another spare room. He also manages to shuffle Danny, Isaac and Jackson into a bedroom muttering about them not getting into a threesome on his couch. 

Magnus slips up next to Derek pressing kisses down the shorter mans neck and jaw leaning up to whisper in his ear.

"You ready for another round darlin'?" Magnus whispers his voice full of lust with a sultry southern twang added to the word darlin' 

"Hmm I might be if your up for a role reversal." Derek half moan half whispers as Magnus continues his minstrations on Derek's sensitive neck. 

"Get a room you two." Arn grumbles hiding a blush against Scott shoulder. Peter snorts and Cora looks like she wants to flee into the woods. 

Magnus steals Derek's cigar letting the potent tobacco fill his lungs and letting the smoke out it several rings as he drags Derek toward his bedroom. "Try and clean the place up pups." Magnus hollers as he closes and locks his bedroom door. 

"Now were were we?" Magnus says as Derek tackles him onto the bed. 

"Right about here I believe" Derek says with a grunt straddling the taller wolf 

They waste no time, foreplay thrown to the wind as Derek stripped Magnus and slid into him after lubing himself up. Magnus hissed and thanked Odin for his werewolf healing. 

"Easy there o eager one." Magnus says dragging Derek in for a kiss 

"Sorry babe" Derek growled as he began thrusting into Magnus' tight heat. Magnus through back his head and moaned loud enough to wake the dead as Derek hit his prostate. "Rrrrright there Derek Jesus fuck!" Magnus cried. 

"God you've got a dirty mouth." Derek snapped his hips again drawing another string of curses from Magnus Derek quickened his pace Turning Magnus into a whimpering cursing mess Magnus uttering curse words in English, Swedish, Russian and Polish as Derek pounded hin into the matress.

"Derek im gonna cum arrrgghh!" Magnus grunted as he came untouched coating his torso in cum as he arched his back and quivred from his orgasm. Derek followed shortly after filling magnus with his seed feeling his knot swell locking them together.

"Sorry" Derek says face flushing "thats never happened before."

"That's fucking hot I maid you pop a knot guess that means im yours darlin'." Magnus bites down on Derek's shoulder hard with his wolf teeth drawing blood witche licks away Derek follows suit eyes flashing red meeting Magnus' which were glowing in a deep violet inplace of his normal alpha red.

"Mine" Derek growls

"Yours" Magnus pants shifting so that Derek was resting laying ontop of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more smut next chapter will finally bring in the alpha pack and our antagonists will appear Also sorry that I posted chapter 9 twice dunno how that happend my have done that when I lost connection while it was posting sorry lovelies!


	11. A rude awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few songs will be mentioned in this chapter when they come up id reccomend you listen to them as you read to help set the scene

The rest of the Summer seemed to breeeze by Magnus made good on his promise to Arn and bought him a car a Black 1995 Chevrolet Impala SS. Magnus not being the kind to buy new cars being a master mechanic made it a waste of money when he could fix up a car himself. 

The first day the pups went pack to school finally rolled around aand Magnus was not going to let his younger sibling be late. Unfortunately Arn sleeps like the dead but Magnus had learned a sure way to wake him up over the years. So as Magnus plugged his Gibson into the amplifier at his brothers bedside he couldn't help but grin as he cranked the volume up to 11. He began playing the opening to Motorhead' s "Love me Like a Reptile" 

Arn startled awake flaling and dropping of the bed with a shout of "Jesus titty fucking christ!"  
He glared at Magnus from the floor. 

"Good morning baby brother it is school time get your ass dressed breakfast is ready." Magnus said still strumming out the familiar chords to the song he had learnt as teen. Arn grabbed his clothes and stomped off to the bathroom muttering curses at his rediculos older brother as he walked. 

\--Arn-- 

Arn slamed the bathroom door still hearing Magnus shred away of his guitar. Arn spashed some cold water in his face a brushed his teeth before hopping in a quick shower. He could hear Magnus switch to playing "Bark at the Moon" as he towled of and fixed his hair. Arn slid a pair of black silk boxer briefs up his long hairless legs rerearranging his package as he pulled them all the way up. He then slid a pair of dark blue jeans on securing them with a black leather belt with a Slayer belt buckle Magnus had bougt him. Finally he slid a tight plain black t-shirt on fixing his hair again. Arn glanced in the mirror. "Good enough" he muttered and he made his way into tue kitchen were a very large cup of coffe a plate of biscuits and gravy and a side of hashbrowns waited for him. "Ok I forgive you for the rude awakening Magnus." Arn said as he plopped down and tore into his favorite breakfast. 

Magnus huffed and blazed into the solo from "Bark at the Moon" 

"Yea well if you would have got up on time I wouldn't have had to give you a electric wake up call. Eat that fast or you will be late." Magnus sat his guitar down after finishing the song and tossed Arn's wallet and keys on the table. Arn inhaled his breakfast and downed his coffee. MMagnus handed him a travel mug filled with more caffeinated goodness and kissed Arn on the cheek.

"Call me if you need anything bub, and be good alright?" Magnus said wrapping his younger brother in a hug. Arn squeezed back stepping back and shouldering his backpack. 

"I make no promises see ya when I get home bubby." Arn shot Magnus a playful smile as he walked out the door. Arn rode the elevator down to the parking garage witch was actually under the building. And wandered over to his car witch was parked next to Magnus' he tossed his bag in the truck before hopping in the Drivers seat. 

The powerful V8 roared to life Arn plugged his phone into the radio and Pantera's "Mouth for War" blasting from the stero he head bamged along and drummed on his steering wheel as he drove. As he was pulling into the school parking lot a pair of motorcycles whipped in infront of them almost missing getting hit by Arn. 

Arn revved the motor and slid into the spot next to were the two asshole motorcycleists had parked he stepped out of his car slamming the door brow furrowed in anger. "What the fuck is you major malfunction ass holes you got a death wish or were you in a big fucking hurry to be the first ass holes of the school Year!"

The two motor cycle douchnozzles as Arn was currently calling them in his head removed their helmets revealing the fack they were indeed twin douchenozzles.

"Sorry about that I just bet Aiden I could beat him to school we didn't mean to nearly cause an accident. " the closer of the twins said Arn noted the fact that this twin was blatantly checking him out. Arn's anger faded a bit. 

"Well just be glad ive got good reflexes a lesser driver would have plowed into you both. I'm Arn by the way." Arn said extending his hand trying to handle this diplomatically. The twin who was checking him out shook his hand.

"I'm Ethan and This is my twin brother Aiden." 

Arn could smell the fact they were both werewolves right away. They smelled a bit off he couldn't tell if they were beta's omegas or alphas but they smelled like wolves that made arn wary. 

"Well we will see you round Ethan and aiden walked off toward the school leaving a slightly annoyed Arn behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna point our Arn, Erica, Boyd abd Cora won't recognize Aiden and Ethan they were not present during their imprisonment and all three of their memories are a bit fuzzy.


	12. Sending a message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s478.photobucket.com/user/Kodras/media/mercenaries-2-mattias-nilsson.jpg.html)
> 
> So here is what our Lovable Viking Magnus looks like.

Magnus Nilsson was never a patient man after hearing from Arn that a two of the alpha packs wolves had harassed him and the pack all day at school Magnus decided they needed to be tought a lesson. For a man used to hunting hunters sniffing out of of the Alphas was no real challenge despite them being pretty good at masking thier scents. The Becon hills preserve was large and a more cunning wolf could stay there his whole life and not be found whether or not it was this alphas complacency or a lack of training didn't really matter to Magnus as he back flipped out of a tree landing infront of a tall bald alpha. 

"Well, well, well if it isn't alpha Ennis still one of old Deucalion's lap dogs eh?" Magnus taunted.

"Nilsson I should have known you would interfere in our plans. You already proved in Caracas that you didn't have the stomach for the demon wolf's vision." Ennis bit back mucsles tensed ready to attack. 

"Vison? Is that what they call madness these days." 

"You had such potential Magnus you could have been strong with us but now your nothing more than Hale's bitch." Ennis spat.

"At least im not the one one who bends over for Kali that woman probably has bigger balls than you do." Magnus snarked smirking at the other alpha.

Ennis roared and charged throwing a vicious uppercut at Magnus. Magnus backflips out of the way kicking Ennis in his chin as he goes. He lands and proceeds to deliver a flurry of puches to Ennis' gut. Ennis delivers a hard punch to Magnus' jaw Magnus lets the momentum carry him into a spin catching Ennis from behind in a choke hold. Ennis mangages to break free hurling Magnus into a tree splintering the bark and leaving behind a Magnus shaped indent. Magnus grins and cracks his neck twice. He procceds to go on the offensive delivering a flurry of lightning fast jabs and kicks ending off with a roundhouse kick that sends Ennis staggering. Taking advantage of his stunned state Magnus grabs Ennis at the wais and back of the he bringing Ennis' back hard onto his knee with a sickening crunch and a few spasms Ennis dies from a snapped spine.

Magnus stands up dusting himself off.

"Damn fool you've always been shit in a fight. Now tp leave old Deucalion a message." Magnus says with an evil smirk

\------- 

The next morning Deucalion awoke to a blood curdling scream from kali he rushed as fast a blind man could. Ennis was strapped to the back of their garage body hanging limp with a nope pinned to his shirt. Aiden grabbed the not and read it aloud.

"You started a game we never got to finish play for blood remember. " Aiden raised an eyebrow "what the hell"

"It appears I have underestimated the resolve of Derek's mate a mistake I won't make again." Deucalion said darkly. "Play for blood that's just my game."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yea did I mention Magnus was a BAMF?


	13. Retribution

Magnus had grown concerend when Derek hadn't show up for their dinner date. He grew even more concerned when Derek didn't answer his calls. As Magnus sat at the diner he kept trying Derek's cell still getting no answer.

"Damn it Derek the diner is a block from your loft were are you." Magnus grumbled 

Magnus dials Cora to see if Derek has left the loft 

"Hello?" Cora answers on the first ring.

"Cora its Magnus. Has Derek left yet?"

"Yes he left like 20 minutes ago I thought he was with you?"

"He never showed this isn't good call the pack together and form a search party. I'm going to see if I can catch his scent." 

Magnus shuffled out of the diner taking a whiff of the night air. Derek's scent is easy to catch it being so familiar to Magnus and so mingled with his own scent. Magnus follows his nose like a bloodhound to an alley just far enough From Derek's loft to be out of Cora and Peter's Earshot. As he passes the dumpster he hears a pained moan. Derek lie on the ground a half inch in diameter piece of pipe impaled into his chest.

"Derek!" Magnus shouts and crouches infront of him. "What happened? " 

"Kali." Derek manages to grunt. 

Magnus rips the pipe out of Derek's chest causing Derek to roar in pain digging his claws into Magnus' arm. Magnus helps Derek to his feet the shorter wolf bleeding heavily. 

"Come on babe lets get you back inside I need Deaton to look at this your healing really slowly."

Magnus tears his shirt off anf manges to fasion it into makeshift bandages wrapping Derek's wound. He scoops Derek up into his arms. 

"Your pretty" Derek mumbles

"And your half delirious stay awake for me darlin'"

Magnus sprints at full wolf speed up to Derek's loft throwing open the door and carrying Derek inside.

Peter rushes over and helps Magnus get Derek onto his bed.

"Cora call Deaton." Magnus barks at her as he keeps slapping Derek to keep him awake. "Stay awake for me Wyatt alpha or not your not immune to going into shock."

"So sleepy." Derek mumbles. Magnus slaps him again Derek's eyes flutter back open.

Isaac woken up by the commotion comes running down the stairs clad only in his boxers "Oh my god Derek!"" He shouts and runs to his alphas side.

"Hi puppy." Derek mutters

"What happened?" Isaac asks taking Derek's hand and drawing some of his pain. 

"Kali happend. Since I killed her mate guess she thought she would try and kill mine." Magnus growls "I'm going to cut that bitch in to tiny bite sized pieces and feed her to my turtles." 

The entire pack bursts through the door at once all the wolves smelling thier alphas pain and the humans feeling it through their pack bond. Deaton follows not far behind rusong to Derek's side pulling dozens of different salves and fresh bandages from his bag. 

"Tell me what happened. " Deaton said in his cool doctorly voice

"Kali shoved a lead pipe through his chest and he is healing slower than he should." Magnus replied pulling a distraught looking Jackson to his side and squeezing him in a tight one armed hug soothing him. 

"Looks like Kali cut around the wound with her claws alpha wounds take longer to heal." Deaton pours some fragrant smelling liquid into the wound it slowly begins to close the flesh knitting itself back together. "Magnus your the same blood type as Derek correct? He will need a blood transfusion. " 

"Yea no problem doc" Magnus rolls up his sleeve and Deaton out of common house hold items and some medical tubing manages to set up a blood transfusion after its done he removes the Ivs from Magnus and Derek. 

"Good I recommend complete bed rest for the next few days keep the bandages changed as needed and no strenuous activities." Deaton shoots Magnus a knowing look. Magnus Quirks a brow.

"Aye aye skipper." He says with a mock salute. 

Deaton shakes his head and departs. Magnus Crawls into bed next to Derek wrapping his arms around his mate.

"Feeling any better babe?" Magnus asks veins going black as he drains some of his mates pain.

"A little." Derek replies. 

"Don't ever scare me like that again Der I would die if I lost you." 

"I will try not to." Derek looks over at the rest of his pack wo are huddled together all looking a mix of terrified and relived. "Well get over here and puppy pile me I know your all thinking it." Almost as soon as the words leave his mouth Derek's bed is covered in werewolves and humans. Isaac manages to slip in between Magnus and Derek laying his head on Derek's stomach Jackson and Cora snuggle into Derek's other side with Danny, Stiles and Scott snuggling up at Dereks feet. Erica Boyd Lydia and Allison all pile at the top of the bed Boyd wrapping his long arms around them and Peter sat at the edge of the bed taking one of his nephews hands and rubbing his thumb across Derek's knuckles and Arn snuggled up Between Scott and Stiles. Derek thanked his Foresight for ordering a custom Double sized king bed. Breathing in the scent of his pack and listening to the calming rhythm of their heartbeats Derek drifted off to sleep.


	14. Nightcaller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since ive already posted magnus I decided I should also post Arn the image I had in my head of him after I read the chapter I introduced him kinda came out as a weird cross Between Zakk Wylde and Jensen Ackles and it was not pretty.
> 
> [](http://s687.photobucket.com/user/Grandadmiralroach/media/MV5BMjA3NzU2OTEyN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTc_zpsa08c40f1.jpg.html)
> 
> So here is arn

With Derek still recovering from his injuries he puts Magnus in charge of the pack and Magnus set down a set of rules.

1) No one goes anywhere alone   
2) Every one checks in when they arrive at school and when they return home  
3) Danny and Stiles and Lydia are to have a werewolf guard every night from now on.  
4) No provoking the twins.

 

\----- 

Stiles hated Magnus' bodyguard rule when it was Scott or Isaac on Stiles duty it was fine. But when Jackson or Erica were there it got akward. Ocassionaly Arn would get stiles watch but he usually just sat in Stiles' Desk chair with his feet on Stiles' Desk reading a car magazine he never seemed to sleep always sipping coffee from his seemingly magical thermos that never seemed empty. The other problem with a horny teenage boy getting no alone time was that Stiles hadn't jerked off in weeks he had tried in the shower one night before Jackson showed up but because werewolf nose Jackson could smell it and had teased him about it all night. Stiles decided to take a cold shower wondering witch beta he would get stuck with tonight. 

Stiles came out of the shower teeth chattering wrapped in nothing but a towel he dropped his towel rummaging through his dresser for some boxers and sweats to wear leaving him bent over with his ass on perfect display toward the window.   
A whistle from behind him made Stiles jump snatching the duvket of the bed to cover himself.

"You have a nice ass on you Stiles' so thats what your hiding in those baggy ass clothes you wear." Arn chuckles as he climbs through the window Arn flops down In Stiles' desk and faces away fro. Him covering his eyes. "Put some clothes on I wont peek"

Stiles blushes and scrambles into a paur of boxers and sweat pants forgoing a shirt due to the heat. 

"Alright im clothed Stiles say diving onto his bed laying propped up against the headboard. Arn swivels into his usual position hi feet up on Stiles' desk his thermos perched on the desk by his feet and a magazine in his hand that he begins to thumb through. 

"So I thought it was Erica's shift tonight so why are you here Arn?" Stiles asks tapping his fingers on his thigh

"Switched with Erica so she could be with Boyd." Arns nose kept flaring as if he smelled something unpleasant he pinched the bridge of his nose and angrily tossed his magazine on the desk. "When is the last time you got off Stiles?"

Stiles gapes and him mouth looking like a fish

"Umm two weeks ago why?" Stiles asks his face and neck becoming a total tomato color.

"You literally reek of sexual frustration so jerk off or something its making my wolf cranky that you aren't satisfied. " Arn grumbles at him.

"You want me to Jerk off with you sitting there?" Stiles asks nearly choking on the words.

"Stiles either make yourself cum or I will do it for you the smell is driving me mad." 

Stiles' dick twitches in intrest at Arn giving him a helping hand. "What if I want you to make me cum?" Stiles has no Idea were those words came from but next thing he knows Arn crashes their lips together in a filthy kiss. Witch Stiles eagerly returns Arn presses his erection against Stiles to many layers of fabric separating them. "Too much" Stiles pants out.

Arn pulls back "To much what Stiles" 

"Clothes get them off" Stiles says with a sharp intake of breath. Arn grins and tosses Stiles' pants and boxers across the room exposing his long leaking cock. Arn tosses his shirt and jacket onto stiles desk chair his belt and jeans follow next and finally his black boxer briefs. Arns thick cock hits his belly with a smack as he takes off his underwear. Stiles gapes at Arn's cock its not as lobg as Stiles' but its as thick as one of Stiles' wrists. Arn straddles Stiles taking both of there cocks in his hand and rocking against Stiles. Stiles gasps and pulls Arn in for a kiss the slide of thier dicks is made easier by thier precum and stiles feels his orgasm building.

"Arn im gonna cum!" Stiles gasps as he coats his stomach in cum. Arn growls following him soon after his eyes flashing amber for a moment before settling back to their normal blue. Arn leans down and licks Stiles clean causing Stiles' dick to twtich valiantly trying to harden again. Arn pulls stiles into a lazy kiss before rolling next to him and laying his head on Stiles shoulder.

"Feel better?" Arn asks with a smirk.

"Much thanks man." Stiles is quite for a moment clearly thinking "So is this a one time thing mutal Werewolf on human orgasms or are we like friends with benefits now or are we going to try the whole boyfriends thing?" Stiles bits his lip and looks into Arns eyes.

"I don't know Stile I wouldn't mind getting to k ow you better I suppose we can try the boyfriends thi g." Arn kisses Stiles neck causing him to groan. 

"I'd like that" stiles says relaxing I to Arn's touch.

"Good. Go to sleep darlin' I will protect you." 

And that night wrapped in Arn's big arms Stiles left safer than he had in a long time.


	15. A good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry lhalf this chapter got cut off when I went to post it so if you read before 4.30pm est 12/14/15 read again because you missed the smutty goodness

Stiles awoke the next morning to an empty bed. But the sheets were still warm so Arn hadn't been up long then Stiles smelt it coffee and frying bacon wafting up the stairs. Stiles got up and threw on some sweat pants and a t-shirt before making his way dowb stairs. His dad was sitting at the dining room table drinking coffee and eating an eggwhite omelet and some smoked sausage. 

"Good morning kiddo." The sherrif says glanging up from his coffee. Stiles just grunts sitting down an letting his head hit the table with a thunk  
Arn sits a cup of coffe infront of Stiles and pats him on the shoulder. Stiles makes what sound like a happy grunt and downs his coffee. 

"Thanks for cooking something healthy for my dad Arn" Stiles manages a little more awake now. 

"No problem your always talking about his diet and Magnus tought me how to make healthy meals back when we cooked for grandpa." Arn said dropping a plate of scrambled eggs bacon and toast in front of Stiles. 

Stiles dug into his food the Sheriff looking longingly at Stiles' bacon. Stiles glared at his dad who was doing a very convincing impression of Scott puppy dog eyes. Stiles groans in annoyance and tosses a strip of bacon at his dad wich he catches expertly in his mouth causing Arn to chuckle. 

The Sheriff gets up and drops his plate in the sink. "Well kiddo I've gotta go to a conference up in Sacramento for the weekend so I will see you Monday night." The Sheriff leans down and places a kiss on Stiles' forehead. 

"Be careful pappa bear." Stiles' says wrapping his father in a hug. 

"Don't worry about me me kiddo I will be. See you later Arn thanks for breakfast try and keep this one out of trouble." The sheriff says heading out the door. 

"I will sheriff have a nice trip." Arn says as the sheriff heads out the door he stays quiet until he can no longer hear the sheriff's car. "Did you sleep well Stiles?" 

"Yea I did best sleep ive had in a while what did you magically werewolf cuddle me or something?" 

"Something like that I just made your mind focus on our pack bond as you slept you could do that with any of us the stronger the bond the better it works. If it had been Derek or my brother you wouldn't even have to focus on it for it to work thats why we wake up so refreshed from our puppy piles." 

"So even the humans in the pack have pack bonds?" 

"Yes with enough practice you could tell how each pack member was feeling even if they were far away."

"Can you teach me to do that?" 

"Of course come here its eaiser to learn if you have a pack mate to ground you." Stiles steps over to Arn who wraps him in a hug resting Stiles' head against his chest Arn rests his chin ontop of Stiles head. "Alright clear your mind and focus on the pack try and find Derek and Magnus first they should be easiest to pick out. 

Stiles closes his eyes and tunes into the pack he can see their bonds in his minds eye like specters of the pack but he cant really pick out who is who. Then he is able to pick out Magnus and Derek. Derek feels full of lingering pain and sorrow mixed with concern. Magnus full of anger but also of hope. 

"Good you found them don't focus so much on their emotional states yet emotional transference can be a real shocker. Now try and pick out me." 

Stiles trys to differentiate Arn from the rest but all the betas blur together. "I cant your all blurred together." Stiles says frustratedly.

"Narrow your focus more concentrate on the way I smell, the sound of my voice, my heart beat, the feeling of my hands touching you."

Stiles focuses on Arn's smell and his heartbeat then he can feel it his bond with Arn like a tight thread that is being woven into a thick rope. 

"Good with practice you will be able to do this with little effort." Arn says squeezing Stiles. 

Stiles looks up and sees Arn's eyes glowing Gold.  
"Hey your high beams are on there Arn." 

"Just need a moment darlin'" Arn takes a deep breath and his eyes go back to their normal ocean blue. "So what would you say to spending the day with me? We could go to the mall I need to get some more clothes Magnus is gonna kill me if I keep stealing his clothes." 

"Sure sounds fun." Stiles replies "I will go get dressed."

"I will bring my car up I parked down the block" Arn breaks away from Stiles and heads out the door. Stiles runs up stairs and throws on a flannel shirt a pair of jeans and his converse and socks he runs down stairs to find Arn on the porch having a smoke. 

"Ready to go?" Arn asks 

"Yep" stiles says popping the p as he locks the door. 

Arn and Stiles climb into his car Arn rolls down his window so he doesn't smoke Stiles out. Arn puts the car in gear and pulls out onto the street. Stiles fidgets around fingers tapping on his thigh clearly unsure of what to say. 

Arn grabs Stiles hand lacing their fingers together Stiles relaxes and Arn smiles at him. They drive in what becomes a comfortable silence the roar of the the engine being the only sound they arrive at the mall shortly Arn parks and runs around the car and opens Stiles door for him. Arn snakes his arm around Stiles and they stay like that as they shop Arn stopping in several stores stocking up on Jeans, t-shits and other various clothing. As they shop Arn pauses when he spots a supple brown leather jacket he thrusts it at Stiles.

"Try that on you are the only one in the pack who seems to have missed Derek's leather jacket dress code." Arn snarks at him Stiles quirks an eyebrow and slides the jacket on zipping it up. Arn makes an approving noise and drags Stiles Infront of a mirror. Stiles is surprised at his reflection the jacket frames his body perfectly and manages to make him look almost dangerous then Stiles looks at the price tag. 

"Wow this is way out of my price range Arn." Stiles says with a flinch at the $300 price tag.

"But not out of mine." Arn slips the jacket off Stiles and hangs it over his arm as he continues to browse. 

Stiles flais his arms at Arn. "No way thays way to much I don't want you spending that much on me." 

Arn grabs Stiles and drags him into a deep kiss leaving Stiles breathless. "Stiles my brother and I are loaded money isn't an issue you said you wanted to date me so let me spoil my boyfriend." 

Stiles really couldn't argue with that. Arn pays for their purchases taking the tags off Stiles new jacket and draping it over his boyfriends shoulders he drags Stiles off to the food court were Arn nearly runs face first into Jackson and Danny. 

"Hey Jack-in-the-box Danny boy what are youfl guys up to!" Arn says wrapping them both in a hug.

"Just doing some shopping how about you two."  
Danny gives Stiles a knowing look Arn's arm still wrapped around Stiles' waist. 

"I was just picking up some things we were about to have some lunch care to join us?" 

"Sure why not." Jackson says with a Jackson and Arn leave Danny and Stiles at a table and go off to get them food. 

"So you and Stilinski huh?" Jackson ask as he and Arn wait in line. 

"Yea, you and Danny aren't just best freinds any more are you? I can smell Danny all over you when did that happen?" Arn asks giving Jackson's shoulder an affectionate squeeze Jackson blushes in embarrassment wich Arn found totally adorable 

"Last night one thing just kinda led to another and next thing I know im making bout with Danny then he asked me to fuck him so I did. It just felt right its what my wolf wanted and I think what I needed I know Danny cares about me." Jackson says with a shrug. 

"Well I won't say anything but the other wolves will smell it but I won't let them bring it up until your ready to talk alright?" Arn says clapping Jackson on the shoulder. 

"Thanks man I don't really mind the pack knowing or people at school who I sleep with is none of their business besides if Danny is with me he isn't with some creep." Jackson and Arn order their food and go back to join their boyfreinds 

Arn sits down next to Stiles passing him a burger and a double order of curly fries. Stiles grins and kisses arn on the cheek.

"You know me so well." Stiles say devouring his curly fries with glee 

"Your easy to please babe." Arn chuckles at him picking up his own burger Arn notices Danny and Jackson holding hands under the table and he grins at Danny. 

"So you and Stiles are together now? I didn't know either of you were gay." Danny says taking a bite of his burger.

"Sexual orientation isn't as big of a deal for werewolves we can reproduce through the bit and beta wolves are sterile any way so we choose our partners differently. I picked Stiles because my wolf wanted him and I think he is adorable." Arn explains smacking Stiles hand when he goes to snatch one of Arn's fries having already devoured his own.

Stiles pouts and slups his coke loudly. Danny shakes his head. "What about you stiles you were inlove with Lydia for like ever."

"I realized that me and Lydia wouldn't work I still love her but more like a sister. As for if im gay idk I think im more pansexual ive always found Arn attractive." 

"That explains you always asking me if you were attractive to gay guys." Danny says with a laugh letting his head drop onto Jackson's shoulder.

Jackson pats him on the head. "Tired Danny?" 

"Well we didn't exactly sleep much last night." Danny says causing Jackson to blush. 

"Well let's get out of here then" Jackson pulls danny up wrapping an arm around his shoulders "See you guys later" Jackson and danny leave Arn and Stiles to finish their meals. 

"So are Danny and Jackson like a thing now because they looked way more cuddly than just theor Normal bro hugs." Stiles asks looking at Arn.

"Let's just say that they are more than just best freinds now." Arn says finishing off his Burger dumping his remaining fries on Stiles plate.

"I see. Well I think Danny will be good for Jackson he and Lydia were like poison to eachother."

"Yea they were. Ready to get out of here?" 

"Yea let's go we should take advantage of my dads absence." Stiles says with a wink

"That's exactly what I was thinking"

Arn lead Stiles out to the car doing his best not to ravish him in the parking lot. 

They arrive back at Casa de Stilinski and the second they get in the door Arn spins Stiles arpund and pins him against it attacking his mouth with rough kisses causing Stiles to moan. Arn lifts Stiles who wraps his legs around Arn. Arn deposits Stiles on the couch removing their shirts and jackets tossing then aside.

Arn kisses and bites his was dow. Stiles torso sucking marks into his pale skin he pauses at Stiles' happy trail looking up at him with lust filled eyes.

"Can I?" Arn asks hands ghosting over Stiles belt buckle. 

"Yes" Stiles manages to groan Arn removes Stiles pants and boxers Stiles long cock smacking against his belly with a thwack. Arn kisses down Stiles erection and the licks a stripe from the base to the head causing Stiles to groan in frustrated pleasure. Arn takes pity on him and takes the head of Stiles cock into his mouth swirling his tound around it as he takes him as deep as he can. Arn uses one hand to pump Stiles length as he bobs his head and the other to fondle his full balls. Stiles manages to keep from thrusting into Arn's hot mouth as he feels his orgasm building. 

"OH fuuuuuuuuck close.." Stiles manages 

Arn ignores him picking up his pace "FUCK!" Stiles shouts as Arn sucks him through his orgasm swallowing down his load arn pulls off Stiles with a pop and pulls him into a tender kiss. 

"Your amazing Arn" Stiles pants letting his hand travel down to Arn's throbbing a erection. "I want you to fuck me." Stiles says blushing but wanting to feel Arn inside him. 

"Are you sure? The first time will hurt a bit." 

"Yes Arn I want you to be my first please." 

Arn picks Stiles up and carries him up to the bed . He lays Stiles down gently removing his own pants and underwear his thick cock standing proudly between his legs. He places Stiles legs on his shoulders and pulls a paclet of lube from his jean pocket coating his fringers he pushes one into Stiles virgin hole slowly moving it back and forth keeping Stiles distracted by kissing him Stiles lets out a small gasp when arn adds a second finger and begins scissoring them. Arn crooks his fingers seaching for that special spot and know he found it when Stiles screams in pleasure. 

"More god Arn please." 

"Shh. I got you babe" Arn adds a third finger brushing Stiles prostate again and again as he loosens him. Arn withdrawals his fingers Causing stiles to groan in protest. Arn squrts some more lube onto Stiles hole and generously coats his cock. 

He presses into Stiles gently sinking in slowly watching Stiles face for signs of pain once he is fully buried in Stiles he gives an experimental roll of his hips. Stiles groans "Move Arn god!." Arn begings thrusting slowly pulling almost all the way out before ramming back in striking stiles prostate. "Right there Arn come on fuck me!" Stiles slams his hips back drawing a growl from Arn. Arn grabs Stiles hips and begins plowing into him. Stiles grabs Arn by the hair and pulls him into a kiss feeling himself get close he grabs his cock and with a couple tugs he cums over both of the Arn fucks Stiles through his orgasm Cumming with a growl his eyes flashing gold he pulls Stiles close and shifts the. So they are lying face to face.

Stiles presses his face into Arn's shoulder. "That was like the best thing ever thanks." 

Arn kisses him "Any time I didn't hurt you did I we were a bit rough there." Arn says with a concerned look.

"Im fine just sticky and very very sated we should shower come on wolf man."

Stiles drags arn to the shower and relaxes into the big wolfs arms as he clean him up.


	16. Kali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains graphic depictions of torture you have been warned

Kali watched as the hale beta with the curly blonde hair made his way toward his truck an old Chevrolet but in ssurprisingly good shape no doubt a gift fron Hale's bitch. She stalked forward with super natural speed the beta had no time to react as she knocked him unconscious with a single blow. She drug the unconscious betal into the woods chaining him to a tree tossing a bucket of cold water on him he awoke with a sputter. 

"What the fuck?!" Isaac shouted. "Who are yoy wat do you want?" 

"Payback little one one of your pack killed my mate and your going to bring him to me." Kali said the corners of her mouth turning into a wicked smile. 

"Go to hell! I wont help you." Isaac spat 

"Oh my dear boy you wont have any choice" 

Kali clawed into Isaac peeling back the flesh on his chest layer by layer causing Issac to growl in pain. She continued to peel away at his skin pausing ocassionaly to elctrocute him with a powerful shock baton but Isaac did little more than growl at her. Kali switched tactics snapping Isaac's fingers one by one Isaac howled in pain but not quite loud enough yet. She pulled out a powerful shock baton the type the huntera were fond of and pressed it to Issacs left nipple. Isaac wailed in pain writhing from the pain Kali moved to his other nipple and did the same. 

Isaac panted as she pulled the wand away. 

"All you have to do is howl for me call your alpha's mate to me and the pain will stop." Kali said face just inches from Isaac 

Isaac raised his head and spat in her face. "Fuck you bitch!" He growled. 

This earned him a long drawn out beating fron Kali. She decided more drastic measures were in order with a claw she shredded Isaac's pants lettin the fall in tatters to the ground leaving Isaac naked and vulnerable she pressed the shock baton to she sensitive skin of his in thighs and cranked it up to its highest setting Isaac screamed in pain as she brought the baton higher and higher until it hit his most sensitive are causing him to howl with all his might. His howl rumbled through the forest and shook the trees. Kali smirked stopping her tourture.  
\-------

Magnus hears Isaac's howl full of pain and distress he flips his car around and drives toward it he hears another howl this one weakers he jumps out of his car once he is parked on the edge of the woods and takes off in a full sprint Answering Isaac's pained howl with one of his own. He follows the howl and finds Isaac tied to a tree body covered in bruises, blood and burns with a smug looking Kali standing near by. 

"Ah so Hale's bitch finally shows up I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Ennis." Kali says with a dark smile her eyes glowing red. 

"Oh bitch you have no idea how bad you just fucked up when I'm done with you there wont even be anything for the vultures" Magnus growls extending his claws his eyes glowing violet 

Kali stikes first dodging Magnus and clawing into his arm drawing blood. Magnus backlips away from her pulling his pistol fron his belt and firing off a clip at her she doges expertly but it had just been a ploy for Magnus to get close. He land a savge punch to her jaw sending her reeling she recovers and they trade blows for several minuets neither gaining the uper hand until Kali fails to dodge a powerful uppercut that leaves her flat on her back. The last thing Kali ever seed is glowing violet eyes as Magnus plunges his hand into her chest and rips out her beating heart before crushing it. He then proceedes to rip Kali to shreds once he is finished he walks over to Isaac covered in blood and gore with his eyes glowing violet and releases the wounded beta letting Isaac fall into his arms.

"I've got you pup she can never hurt you again lets go home." Magnus hefts the half unconscious Isaac over his shoulder as Derek bursts into the clearing he looks between the blood covered Magnus and the shredded corpse of Kali mouth agap he recovers quickly and runs over to help Magnus carry Isaac to saftey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kali done fucked up no one messes with everyone's favorite puppy and gets away with it. Also the reason Magnus' eyes gliw violet instead of Alpha red will be explained next chapter


	17. Ancient Legends

Isaac awoke feeling a dull ache all over his body and a large hand rubbing through his hair, he instinctively leaned into the touch and let his eyes flutter open. Derek was looking down on him concerned expression on his face still petting him as Magnus sat In a chair to his left.

"Ah you're awake good." Deaton says coming into view. "How are you feeling Isaac? " 

"Really sore but nothing major " Isaac replied Magnus grasped his hand and began leeching his pain causing Isaac to sigh.

Deaton looked over Isaac's naked body inspecting it for injuries. 

"Well you seem to be completely healed you will likely be in pain for a few days I reccomend you stay in bed and rest. Let your body heal it's self. " Deaton handed Isaac a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt witch Isaac glady pulled on even though he didn't feel uncomfortable nude infront of the doctor and his Alphas. 

"Can we take him home then?" Derek asks

"Yes he is free to go. Call me if there are any complications or If his pain gets worse." Deaton waved dismissively at them. Derek picked Isaac up bridal style and headed for the door with Isaac grumbling about not being a damsel in distress. 

"Magnus a moment if you will." Deaton says as he rises to leave. Magnus pulls Derek into a kiss and plants a kiss on Isaac's forehead 

"Take him back to my place I will be there in a bit."  
Derek kisses Magnus once more and departs.

"So what's up doc?" Magnus asks lighting a cigarette earning him a glare from Deaton.

"When you brought Isaac in your eyes were glowing violet. When did that start?" Deaton asks folding his arms across his chest 

"Right after Derek and I mated why? What Does it mean?" Magnus inquiries with a quirked brow. 

"It means that you have become something that hasn't existed in over a millennia, a guardian wolf. Ancient Germanic legends tell of werewolves with glowing violet eyes who defended the barbarian tribes against entire Roman legions. It takes the mating of two vengeful souls and an incredibly strong pack bond for it to happen. You have unknowingly become one of the strongest werewolves in existence. It explains how you were able to defeat Kali and Ennis with such ease."

"And here I was thinking it was just because I was a badass." Magnus quips

"This is no joking matter Magnus. You have a duty to protect your pack this whole town this threat of the alpha pack is only the beginning. " Deaton says with a sharp glare 

"I won't loose another family Deaton. Now if you will excuse me I have a wounded pup and a distressed mate that need me." Magnus walked out the door leaving an annoyed druid behind. He climbed into his car and let the roar of the supercharged Hemi V8 engine soothe his nerves. He pulled into the parking garage under his building, rushing up the stairs and pulling the door open. He found Arn on the couch with Stiles snuggling into his left side Derek snuggling into his right with Isaac laying across their laps like the pig puppy he was, his legs up on the arm of the couch with his head in Derek's lap.

Magnus began peeling off his blood soaked clothes muttering to Arn to not worry its not his blood. Magnus jumped into a hot shower he scrubbed Kali's blood from his skin and hair the water running red down the drain he finally managed to get all the blood off himself ,he threw on a pair of sweats and joined his family on the couch snaking an arm around Derek and running his other hand afaffectionately through Isaac's hair. 

"This has to end Derek I won't let them hurt our pack again im going after Deucalion and I'm going to kill him. That will just leave the twins and I think once duke is gone we won't need to worry about them." Magnus says leaning into Derek's warmth. 

"If you think your strong enough you absorbed Kali and Ennis' power when you killed them, me and the rest of the pack will keep the twins occupied." Derek replied kissing Magnus' cheek.

"I love you Derek, And you Isaac and Arn, especially you Stiles you giant dork." Magnus says smiling fondly at them all.

"We love you too Magnus." Isaac replies "You saved my life and you fight so hard for us I know you will get us through this. You saved Arn, Boyd and Cora. You single handedly killed two powerful Alphas and you brought us all closer as a pack honestly if you hadn't come along we would probably be fucked."

"Thanks for the unwavering confidence in me pup." Derek deadpans they all laugh that night they all curl up in Magnus' bed the end of this conflict finally in sight.


	18. I'm your Huckleberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter key
> 
> \------- Indicates a time jump 
> 
> (:Indicates non spoken thought:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Alpha Pack Finally Breaks 
> 
> I Wrote this Entire chapter while listening to "Far Beyond the Sun" by Yngwie Malmsteen on a loop idk why it fit in my brain

\-----  
6:30AM

The next day Magnus pays a visit to Deucalion. He finds him just leaving his house and Magnus speaks to him from his perch in a tree across the street. 

"Kali and Ennis are dead Duke its time to end this meet me at the Nemeton tonight at 7 o'clock leave voltron at home if you have any sense of honor left." Magnus says loud enough for Deucalion to here him before he jumps down and runs off 

Deucalion smirks " I will be there boy, and we can end this once and for all." Deucalion removes his sunglasses his eyes being fully healed. "After all i have you to thank for restoring my vision." 

\--------  
11:00AM

Aiden and Ethan make their way to class they happen past an empty classroom and are both suddenly grabbed and pulled inside. Derek pins Aiden to a wall Magnus Pins Ethan to the opposite wall. 

"Sorry to seprate such close siblings but we have business to discuss." Magnus relaxes his grip on Ethan's throat just enough to allow him to breath. 

"Magnus? I haven't seen you since Caracas what are you doing here?" Ethan manages to croak out. 

Magnus Raises a brow. "You mean to tell me with all of Deucalion's plans neither you nor your brother knew i was here?" 

"No he told us Hale killed Ennis and Kali we had no idea. I still owe you my life." Ethan's eyes held no lie and there was no uptick in his heartbeat he was telling the truth. 

"It is a thought you were being manipulated as usual. Deucalion is poison you two need to escape him you may get your chance after tonight. Just remember when you ask yourself where do my loyalties lie? Will it be with the alpha who abandoned you to die in a manticore's nest in Caracas? Or with the man who rescued you killed the Manticore and spent three weeks nursing you and your twin brother back to health in the middle of the jungle?" Magnus sat Ethan down and straightened out his shirt. Ethan slid down the wall to the floor. "Come Derek we have things to do." With that Derek and Magnus leave a pair of frightened and enraged twins behind. 

"What the hell was that Ethan?" Aiden asks pulling his twin up off the floor and into a hug. 

"A warning. If we stay loyal to Deucalion we wont survive the night." Ethan says leaning into his brothers touch. 

"So what do we do run?" Aiden asks pulling back to look his brother in the eyes. 

"Deucalion would kill us if we went Awol, the only way i see us staying alive is playing double agents if we stay loyal to Deucalion the Nilsson-Hale pack will kill us. If we Run Deucalion will kill us so we pretend to stick by Deucalion and then betray him. Maybe Magnus will take us in if not he will probably exile us but atleast we will be alive. I'm tiered of being the bad guy Aiden I don't want to hurt people anymore no for a man who keeps manipulating and betraying us." Ethan looks up at his brother seeking his answer

"Ah what the hell picking on the Hale pack was getting difficult anyway. Come on we are late for class." Aiden and Ethan rush into their class late earning them detention and a smug look from Stiles and Scott whom they shared the class with.

\--------  
5:35pm 

Magnus knocks on the door to the argent house. Chris answers the door meeting magnus with a quirked brow.

"Do i want to know what you want Nilsson?" Chris asks stepping aside to let the wolf in. 

"I need some wolvesbane laced .45 caliber rounds and a bag of mountain ash." Magnus says in a buisness like tone.

"May I ask why?" Argent says crossing his arms an leaning against the wall. 

"Im Ending this farce with Deucalion tonight I need you to set a mountain ash circle around us so he cannot escape the Bullets are for poetic license thirty years ago Deucalion nearly killed my grandfather in a pistol duel I'm just returning the favor." Magnus studies the hunter intently his mind wanders for a moment (:Are all the older men in this town ridiculously hot? Deaton, The Sheriff, Peter, and now Argent if i wasn't with Derek i may develop a daddy fetish.:) Argent brings him back to reality by pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"Fine I will help, my Daughter hangs around your pack making her a target for this so called Demon wolf." Chris slides a mirror aside revealing a gun cabinet behind it he enters the combination and tosses Magnus his ammunition. "I will be in position to close the circle what will be your signal?" 

"When you Hear me say, I'm your Huckleberry" Magnus grins dropping the magazine from his old colt 1911 and loading it with the wolvesbane bullets. 

\----  
7:00 pm

Deucalion stands by the Nemeton eyes closed listening for Magnus' approach then he hears it his footsteps as he approaches. 

"Well I didn't think You'd show." Deucalion Says turning around. 

"I'm your Huckleberry." Magnus steps into the light a lit cigarette in hand his hand resting on the grip of his pistol.

"You know Magnus my fight was never really with you." Deucalion says removing his sunglasses revealing his healed eyesight "However killing Ennis And Kali allowed me to complete the healing ritual to repair my vision so i guess i should thank you i had planned on using Hale and his pack for that endeavour." 

"I beg to differ sir we started a game we never got to finish. Play for blood remember?" Magnus say taking a puff of his cigarette. 

"Alright Nilsson let's do it. I hope for your sake you're a better pistoleer than you grandfather." 

Deucalion and Magnus begin circling each other both of the with their hands ghosting over the grips of their pistols. Magnus narrows his eyes at Deucalion. 

"Say When." Magnus says with a smirk. 

Deucalion's hand goes to the grip of his pistol but Magnus Moves far faster he snaps his pistol out of the holster at the fron of his pants and snaps off a shot impacting Deucalion square in the right temple. Deucalion stumbles forward body convulsing his pistol discharges once harmlessly into the ground. 

"Come on! Come on!" Magnus says beckoning with both hands Deucalion stumbles towards him a few more steps "Oh Duke Come on!" Deucalion falls to his knees at Magnus' feet. "You're no daisy you're no daisy at all!" Deucalion lets out a final breath and lays dead black blood dripping down his temple Magnus kneels over him and closes Deucalion's eyes "Poor Soul you were just too high strung." Chris argent breaks the barrier and walks into the clearing he looks down at Deucalion and then back to Magnus

"I'm afraid the strain was more than he could bear." 

\-----  
Aiden and Ethan both feel Deucalion's death a darkness flows out of them along with their ill gotten alpha powers and the stand looking at each other through shocked glowing blue eyes. Scott steps out of the shadows of the trees where they had all watched the spectacle unfold. Aiden and Ethan both turn to him. 

"You have a choice now you can try and live as two omegas and see how many packs will be willing to take in a pair of blue eyed wolves or you can join us. You will have to make amends for all the trouble you caused us but that's our offer Derek and Magnus both seem to believe the Demon wolf was manipulating you so they are offering a second chance i suggest you take it." Scott claps them both on the shoulder and goes to join his pack which has formed a circle around Deucalion's corpse. 

"So It's done then." Derek says

"Well knowing our luck we will have peace for a while at least. Scott did you extend our offer to the twins?" Mangus stands up wrapping an arm around Derek's waist.

"Yes i did i don't know if they will take it and i don't trust them." Scott says leaning against Stiles and Arn

"Give them time Scotty i got to see the real Aiden and Ethan in Caracas they're just scared kids that got taken out of one bad situation and put into another. They may yet prove to be trustworthy they are after all just kids." Magnus ruffles Scott's hair. "Come on pups let's go home." 

Finally feeling able to rest the pack throws a pizza party In Magnus' apartment. just after the pizza arrived Magnus' faintly hears the sound of two familiar motorcycles enter the parking garage followed soon after by a knock on the door. Magnus opens the door to find Aiden and Ethan both looking lost and entirely like kicked puppies and well let no one say Magnus' Nilsson wasn't an enormous sap. Magnus put one hand on the nape of each boys neck and rubbed gently scent marking them. 

"Come on in the movies just about to start." Magnus Takes his place back on the couch there is a moment of tension before Scott Shoves Jackson onto Danny's lap to make space for Aiden and Ethan. Jackson glares at him but allows the twins to sit and snuggles up against Danny. Stiles passes a sodas and Pizza to the twins and the tension in the room melts as Derek reaches over and repeats Magnus' earlier action scent marking both of the twins officially welcoming them into the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my readers who hate the twins sorry no brutal deaths for them i actually like their characters and love redeeming them so that's how it goes you are at your authors mercy MUHAHAHAHAHAHA Sorry If the final fight between Deucalion and MAgnus seemed a little anti climatic but i just had to make it a homage to Doc Holliday's duel with Johnny Ringo in Tombstone.


	19. The Stray

The next few months passed in relative calm the pack continued to bond and grow strong Aiden and Ethan after a bit of a tense start managed to integrate into the pack well. Magnus' and Derek with the help of the pack rebuilt the Hale house integrating the best fire suppression systems available and making most of the house of of fire retardant materials. Arn and Stiles continued to date often going on double dates with Jackson and Danny and despite their formerly strained relationship Jackson and Stiles' friendship was blossoming into a wonderful bromance. Magnus' begins teaching Isaac all about the restoration of classic cars planning to open his own shop soon and take on Isaac as an apprentice for their first project they restore a 1967 Chevrolet Impala.Isaac chooses to paint it in a brilliant red and Magnus' gifts the car to Isaac to show his approval of what Isaac had learned. Isaac gifts his truck to Boyd as Boyd was one of the last members of the pack to not have his own car. Magnus' and Derek spend most days with their pack training thankful to peter for his shrewd business skill as he proves his ability to run their finances to the point that the pack has more money than they could spend in four lifetimes by Combining Magnus' and Derek's family investments and managing to seize and liquidate all of Deucalion's substantial former capitol as well. Cora gets taken under Derek's wing he along with Magnus teaching her the ins and outs of engines and other automotive parts. Scott continues to work for Deaton and Lydia and Allison spend most of their days along with Erica bonding and becoming like a set of scary sisters ready for world domination. Boyd spends a lot of time training wanting to learn as much about being a wolf as possible. So their lives continue on they finally have a proper den a place they can all call home a strong bond with each other and their alphas finally Derek's once fragile pack had turned into a force to be reckoned with.

\-------

Magnus had no Idea how he had let Danny and Stiles into coming to the Jungle he had no interest in finding casual sex he was a mated wolf he had plenty of great sex waiting for him at home, Stiles and Danny were human however and Arn and Jackson had not decided to come along on this little misadventure so here Magnus sat already having to chase off several drunken suitors. He was Just here to make sure Stiles and Danny stayed out of trouble he told himself nothing more it's not like they could drink they had mostly come to dance and socialise Magnus felt like a father being drug out on his son's 21st birthday. Magnus sat sipping his beer his eyes keeping Danny And Stiles in sight. Magnus Felt more that saw someone walk up to stand next to him. 

"What's a guy like you doing in a dive like this?" Magnus whipped his head around to find a familiar face grinning back at him. 

"Quinn!" Magnus shouted pulling the slightly shorter man into a tight hug and spinning him around. "What are you doing here?" 

Quinn flashed a grin at him. "I heard that someone took down Deucalion in a little town called Beacon hills and just had to meet the man responsible. Then a little birdie told me that the one who took down the Alpha pack was none other than Magnus Nilsson imagine my surprise." 

"Your unwavering faith in my abilities is truly an inspiration Quinn." Magnus Deadpans "so hows your pack i haven't seen you since i passed through Denver thought you would still be there."

Quinn's Expression falls into a frown "Oh you haven't heard my pack was wiped out in a turf war by a neighboring pack i only survived because i was out of the city visiting my Grandmother." Magnus grabs quinn a pulls him into a tight hug. 

"Oh Quinn I'm so sorry I didn't know. Is that why you are here looking for a new pack or were you hoping for protection?" Magnus Keeps Quinn pulled close running a soothing hand down his friends back

Quinn let's out a shaky sigh clearly holding back tears. "A little of both I guess? I knew you would look out for me if i could find you Magnus. I almost left with you when we first met but Felicia was a tough alpha she probably would have drug me back." Magnus keeps Quinn's head against his broad chest letting his old friend grieve after a moment Magnus pulled back and wiped the tears tracks off of Quinn's face. 

"Come home with me meet the pack if you feel comfortable we will gladly offer you a home and protection I owe you my life for saving my ass from that vampire in denver." Quinn nodded weakly and Magnus tells him to stay put snatching Danny and Stiles from the dance floor and explaining the situation. Quinn followed behind Magnus in his truck a brand New Gmc Sierra and they arrived at the rebuilt hale house shortly. Quinn hops out of his truck just as Magnus herd Danny and Stiles toward the door Quinn lets out a low whistle. 

"Nice house Magnus so this is what casa de Hale 2.0 looks like." Quinn Wraps an arm around Magnus

"Thanks Derek and I put a lot of work into the remodel." Magnus says as he leads Quinn inside most of the pack are there Boyd and Erica watching Tv. Lydia and Allison doin each others nails. Isaac snuggled in between Aiden and Ethan reading Arn snatching Stiles and pulling him into his lap from his position on the loveseat with Danny sliding into Jackson's lap in one of the oversized arm chairs. Derek, Peter and Cora sat at the Kitchen table playing cards all in all a typical saturday night. Magnus leads Quinn Over to Derek and leans down to kiss his mate. Derek looks up at Quinn Eyeing him up and down. 

"Did you bring a stray home Magnus?" Derek asks still eyeing Quinn

"No Darlin' I brought home an old friend of mine who lost his pack in Denver and needs a place to stay and protection from the pack that took over his pack's territory. This is Quinn" Quinn Waves but let's Magnus do the talking.

"Could be dangerous do you trust this man?" Derek asks finally meeting Magnus' lips with his own. 

Magnus pulls away to answer. "Yes. He has already saved my life twice in under a year. I know you can smell his pain Derek and a lone wolf being hunted by a rival pack won't last long." Magnus gives Derek his best trust me on this you giant moron look. 

Derek rolls his eyes "Alright as long as he does not cause conflict between the others I have no problem offering him shelter and our protection. One thing first show me your eyes Quinn." 

Quinn flashes his golden eyes at him. "Well you haven't gone around killing innocent people and my mate and second trusts you don't make me regret this." Derek claps Quinn on the shoulder and moves his hand to the back of Quinn's neck scenting him, Magnus does the same Quinn bares his throat in submission. 

"Welcome to our crazy dysfunctional family Quinn. Here have a beer and join us I've been taking Peter to the Cleaners all night he's getting butt hurt about it." Cora smiles at Quinn and gestures for him to sit down he sits down and takes the offered beer. "I'm Cora. This is my uncle Peter, Derek my older brother and our Alpha, you already know Magnus." She Gesture to the the family room. "The handsome blonde with the goofy chatter box on his lap is Arn, Magnus' little brother." Arn looks over and waves the whole Pack having heard the exchange from the kitchen not really needing wolf hearing due to the close proximity. "Said adorable and goofy chatter box in Arn's lap is Stiles who is Arn's boyfriend." Stiles smiles and waves. "The two lovely ladies doing each others nails are Lydia the strawberry blonde future empress of the world." Lydia Smiles and flips a lock of hair pleased with the claim. "The brunette is our resident Huntress Allison." 

Allison looks up and smiles "Welcome to the pack Quinn" 

"The other handsome blonde is Jackson he may come off as a total ass but he really is just a big teddy bear." Cora Points at Jackson 

"Damn it Cora i have a reputation to uphold you know! Nice to meet you Quinn." Jackson waves. 

"The second nicest member of the pack and the handsome Hawaiian in Jackson's lap is his boyfriend Danny also our resident tech expert." 

"Wait I'm the second nicest? Who's the nicest? Also glad to have you aboard Quinn" 

"Magnus." The entire room answers Danny at once. 

"The Blonde girl curled up to the giant bear on the couch is Erica also know as Catwoman." Cora indicates toward erica who turns around and flashes a Smile and a wave. 

"the Aforementioned bear is Boyd he is the strong silent type but mostly harmless unless you try to harm any member of our pack that is" 

Boyd smiles "Hello."

"The Curly haired blonde sandwiched between the twins is Isaac aka puppy." Cora points to Isaac

"Hi Quinn." Isaac Says with an embarrassed blush. 

"And of course the Twins Aiden and Ethan. Only way i can tell them apart is Ethan smells like pine needles and Aiden smells like fresh mowed grass under the rest of the smells also Ethan is nicer than Aiden you will figure it out it took us all a while." 

Aiden glares at Cora and Ethan waves. 

"Only one missing is Scott but you will meet him later. So shall I deal you in?" Quinn nods taking a bit to process the information overload before picking up his cards this was definitely a strange group but they seemed to fit they were nothing like his old pack and Quinn wasn't sure how he felt about that but he decided to go along with it and see where it goes. 

 

\--------------------------

 

[](http://s687.photobucket.com/user/Grandadmiralroach/media/99f8b951-47bc-4f89-8111-3f44aa0539d0_zps5kzxvyf3.jpg.html)

(Quinn)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the pack gets a new member I want to try and Incorporate some more OMC/s to this story and Magnus and Quinn have history just how much history to be learned later *Evil Laugh* I will try and provide images of any Origianl Charecters when they are important enough to warrant it


	20. Investigation

With Magnus finally having his own pack again he decides to find out more about his betas. He does some research on Isaac first and finds something interesting Isaac older brother Camden was Declared KIA by the United States Army, but his body was never recovered. Magnus had a gut feeling that there was something wrong with this development so he decides to reach out to an old accomplice a man who had helped him locate over half the hunters that had murdered his family a private detective Nick Valentine. Magnus picks up his phone and dials Nick's number he answers on the third ring. 

"Valentine detective agency, Nick speaking." 

"Nicky! It's Magnus i have a job for you" Magnus stretches out on his bed with his laptop. 

"What can i do for you Magnus?" Nick asks interest peaked 

"One of my betas had an older brother Camden Lahey he was declared KIA by the army but his body was never recovered i find that odd. Im sending you all the information I found about him" Magnus Emails the information to Nick 

"Hmm that is interesting the Army doesn't normally declare someone KIA with no body to send home. Camden Lahey age 24 sergeant United states army 3rd infantry division. Presumed killed in an IED attack on November 3rd 2009. Insurgents attacked his convoy and IED explosion started an ambush half the platoon was wiped out later rescued by the British Scotts Royal Guard. I will talk to a few of my contacts and see what i can did up and try and interview the survivors I will call you when i learn anything. I expect you are offering my usual fee?" Nick said 

"Of course Nick i will pay triple the fee if he turns up alive and you can get me a location on him." 

"I will make this my top priority." Nick said ending the call  
\------------------

One week later Nick calls Magnus

"What have ya got Nick?"

"It seems that one of Lahey's squad mates saw him being captured by taliban forces. The army dismissed his claim a Polish soldier who escaped Taliban capture tells me he met a man Named Camden when he was imprisoned but he was wounded and recaptured in their escape attempt. According to him they were being held in a cave several miles outside of Kabul. He gave me a very good description of the area if you want i will send you his testimony." 

"Seems to much of a coincidence to pass up looks like I'm going to have to call in another friend of mine. Thanks Nick your payment will be in your account tonight." 

"Glad to help Magnus." Nick Pauses for a moment. "I hope you find what you are looking for." Nick hangs up 

Magnus calls the leader of a private military company his family owns Bjorn Hakkonson. 

"Bjorn here." Comes the sleepy reply

"Bjorn it's Magnus I'm sorry to call you so late but i need a favor."

"What do you need Magnus?"

"I need you to follow up on a lead on a missing person problem is said missing person may be being held by the Taliban." 

"ooooh Pissing of the Taliban is one of my favorite pastimes send me the information I will look into it." 

\----------  
Afghanistan

Bjorn leads his men into the area Magnus had described they find the cave he mentioned. they sneak in and it Doesn't take long for them to find a Taliban Presence. Bjorn and his men quietly take out the Taliban Sentries and after a brief sweep they clear out the cave and after a short search deeper they find a man in a tattered US army uniform locked in a makeshift cell. Bjorn opens the cell and the man glares at him. 

"Who the hell are you? You Guys are US military." The malnourished but otherwise healthy man responds 

"Private contractors here on personal business. What's your name and rank soldier" Bjorn asks

"Camden Lahey Staff Sergeant United States army 3rd infantry." Camden replies

"Well Sergeant Lahey how about we get you the hell out of here. Follow me." 

They take Camden back to their camp Bjorn matches Camden to his Army records they allow camden to return to the Army were he is Honorably Discharged after Being debriefed and promptly sent home.  
\---------------------

Three weeks later Camden steps out of a cab in front of the hale house dressed in his uniform with a duffle bag containing his meagre possessions in his hand he walks up and knocks on the door. A Gorgeous girl answers the door. 

"Can I help you?" Cora Asks. 

"Yea im looking for my brother Isaac Lahey is he here?" Camden says and as if summoned by the mention of his name Isaac appears. 

"Cam?" Isaac ask face the very picture of disbelief

"Yea its me Isaac god you got tall..... Oomph" Isaac nearl tackles Isaac wrapping his arms around his older brother and sobbing into his chest. 

"I thought you were dead we had a funeral and everything I missed you so much what happened Cam?'" Isaac says squeezing Camden tighter as if he lets go his brother will disappear. 

"I was captured by the Taliban their leader kept me around like his own personal war trophy some Mercenaries rescued me and i came back home as soon as I could Mr whittemore told me were you were when i found nobody at home. I'm here now Isaac and I'm never gonna leave you again I promise." Camden is crying now too holding his brother tightly. Magnus smiles at the sight infront of him quietly observing Derek comes to stand next to him leaning in to whisper to him.

"You had something to do with this Didn't you?" Derek whispers giving Magnus one of his trademark raised brows. 

"I will neither confirm or deny that charge love. I'm Glad Isaac has his brother back." Magnus lets Derek pull him into a kiss before clearing his throat to get Isaac's attention. "Isaac are you going to invite your brother in or just keep him standing on the porch?" 

"Um yea. come on in Cam I will introduce you to everyone." Camden follows Isaac into the house never taking his arm from around Isaac's shoulders as Isaac introduces the strange family he has somehow wound up living with. Camden just smiles glad Isaac finally got a home with people who genuinely cared for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So bet none of you saw that one coming did ya! 
> 
> So I won't bother providing images of Nick and Bjorn seeing as they aren't likely to appear again 
> 
> [](http://s687.photobucket.com/user/Grandadmiralroach/media/img-thing_zpsbfybl5fy.jpg.html)  
> (Camden)  
> And Seeing as Camden has never actually appeared officially i get to pick what he looks like *sticks out tongue*


	21. Parenting

Magnus opens Arn's Door and leans against the door frame. 

"Am I going to be getting any bad new news atthis parent teacher thing tonight Arn?" Magnus asks crossing his arms and raising a brow. 

"Ummmmm I hope not?" Arns says as a question

"That sounded like a question." Magnus sighs "If you have any grades below a C I'm taking your car." Magnus growls 

"I don't think I do I don't know i think I've been doing well" Arn shrugs 

Magnus sighs again looking up at the ceiling as if asking the heavens for strength " Alright I have to get going or I will be late there is money on the counter order Pizza if you want I'm not cooking tonight." Mangus walks over and kisses Arn on the forehead before turning to leave. 

The Drive to the high school is uneventful Magnus parks his car and heads inside where he nearly literally runs into the sherrif. 

"Oh hey there sheriff." Magnus pat the older man on the shoulder.

"Magnus here for Arn's conferences I assume?" the sheriff asks with a quirked brow

"Well i am his legal guardian that is my obligation." Magnus signs in as he and the sheriff take a seat waiting for their conferences with the English teacher. 

"Must be hard raising a 17 year old at 25, how are you handling it?" The sheriff asks looking almost concerned. 

"It's no easy trying to be a father and an older brother but Arn is a good kid even if he is always getting into trouble with Stiles and Scott. He listens to me most of the time." Magnus put on a fond smile. 

"Mr. Stilinski?" the english teacher calls from the door 

"Well looks like I'm up talk to you later Magnus." the sheriff says patting Magnus on the shoulder. Magnus sits back and waits for his turn. 

About twenty minutes pass and the sheriff emerges giving magnus a wave before heading to Stiles next conference. 

"Mr. Nilsson?" The teacher call magnus stands up and shakes the woman's hand before following her into the room and taking a seat. 

"So you are Arn's father?" She asks as she sits at her desk. 

"Older brother actually I'm his legal guardian our parents are deceased." Magnus says his voice going slightly somber.

"Oh.. I'm sorry to hear that. Well what can I say about Arn Nilsson? He is a fantastic student his work is superb, He is doing very well. He exhibits excellent social skills and leadership qualities I'd like to have his IQ tested he is in the top three students in the entire school." She says with a smile. 

"That's my brother i always knew he was smart he just needed to apply himself." Magnus crosses his legs and waits for her to continue. 

"How ever Arn seems to have trouble focusing all though his work is exemplary he often seems quite bored by it almost as if the material doesnt challenge him i think itmay be wise to sign him up for AP classes next Semester." She continues 

"I will discuss that with him is there anything else? No behavioral issues?"

"Not in my class however he spends a lot of time in detention in mr. Harris' class." 

"Ah yes Adrian Harris, I have heard from Arn that for a teacher the man is a bully and often singles out Arn's friends for no particular reason and is also guilty of favoritism I plan on having a lengthy discussion with him. If I find any truth in what arn is telling me i plan on taking my concerns to the school board." Magnus says with an evil smirk. 

"Well i have heard other students complain about him. But Mr Harris is just strict I assure you." 

"With all do respect I will be the judge of that." 

"That is your right of course well that's all I have for you have a good rest of your evening." 

Magnus stands and shakes her hand again "You do the same." 

The next set of conferences reveal much of the same Arn being an exemplary student but lacking focus in class then it's time for his meeting with Mr. Harris. Arn enters the classroom and when Harris fails to shake Magnus' hand Arn can already tell this will not be a pleasant meeting. 

"Well what can i say about Arn. He rarely pays attention often spends most of my class talking with friends rather than focusing on his work he is disrespectful and often challenges me in front of the other students. How ever he is doing well in my class academically i am concerned about his behavior." 

"Let me stop you right there Mr. Harris. Arn is only disrespectful to people who have not earned his respect. According to his other teachers his lack of focus is likely caused by his lack of a challenge in the classroom. Arn has complained about your unfair treatment of Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall on several occasions. I find it strange that out of all of his other classes yours is the only one in which he has any behavioral issues. I have also heard you like to play favorites Jackson Whittemore strolls into class 15 minutes late and you say nothing Stiles is less than 10 seconds late and you give him detention." Magnus stands Drawing himself up to full height and glaring. "I find it odd that you seem to be the only teacher who has a problem with Arn's behavior." 

Harris glares at him. "I did not become a professor to let teenagers walk all over me. Arn earnedeverydetion i have given him and if this is the only class he chooses to misbehave in so be it!" 

Magnus smirks "Mr. Harris I plan on taking my concerns to the school board. As the highest financial contributor to this school district I guarantee your days will be numbered so perhaps mr, Harris you should change your tone. So if there is nothing else I will be on my way." Magnus stands and leaves leaving a pale and flabbergasted Harris behind Sheriff stilinski is standing at the door. 

"You enjoyed that didn't you?" The Sheriff says with a quirked brow. 

"You're damn right I did." Magnus smirks at the sheriff 

Magnus left the school and returned home Arn was sitting at the the kitchen table eating chinese food. He looks up at Magnus as Magnus plops down across from him.

"Well how did it go?" Arn asks

"Apparently your a genious and need to be taking advanced classes. You never told me this why?" Mangus asks raising a brow. 

Arn blushes "I didn't think I was doing that well." 

"Arn if you are really doing this well you need to reach your full potential next semester I think we should enroll you in advanced classes." Magnus puts his hand on Arn's shoulder

"Alright i will give it a go." Arn smiles and gives his brother's arm a squeeze.

"Good man." Magnus kisses arn on the forehead and snaches a container of food. 

Derek comes in a bit later having gone to Isaac conferences. 

"So how's our pup doing darlin'?" Magnus Says pulling Derek in for a kiss 

"He is maintaining a B average so he is doing well." Derek says after breaking the kiss

"Good I'm glad." Magnus says with a smile. 

"By the way what did you do to Harris he looked like he was going to cry." Derek gives Magnus a knowing look

"I just reminded him that singling out certain students is bad practice." Magnus smirked. 

"You're a terrible person you know that?" Derek deadpans.

"I know it keeps me awake at night." Magnus says sarcastically causing Derek to roll his eyes.


	22. A house doesn't make a home

Camden came down stairs to find Derek and Magnus at the kitchen a glance at the clock showed it was 4am Isaac, the twins, Cora and Peter were fast asleep.

"Cam what are you doing up at this hour?" Magnus' asked tone filled with concern.

"Couldn't sleep I wanted to talk to you both actually. " Camden sat at the table across from them his brow furrowed searching for the words he needed to say. "I know there is something different about Isaac and all of you. I saw Derek nick himself shaving and the wound just disappeared. I hear Isaac rumbling like a content hound when he cuddles with his freinds. You hear things that should be impossible to hear. Isaac has always been tactile he gets it from mom but I can tell wheb he buries his face in my neck that it's my scent that calms him. So tell me the truth what are you." Camden's gaze shifts between the two men infront of him

Magnus stands letting his eyes glow his claws extend his fetures change as he half shifts. He turns his viloet eyes toward a surprise and slightly frightened Camden.

"We are werewolves and we won't harm you Isaac would never forgive us. We are just people with a secret on that you have to keep." Magnus lets his wolf receed back into himself features returning to normal.

"Maybe you should start at the beginning." Camden says and lets Derek launch into the long story.

It's 6am by the time Derek finishes his story Camden looks a shade paler and is glad that a certain she werewolf was ripped to shreds by Magnus a man he had grown to respect for protecting Isaac.

Camden scubbed his palms over his eyes. "Well im glad it's not drugs or something horrible. I would never have guessed werewolves but im glad you all were there for Isaac, when I wasn't able to be. One more thing I want to discuss I wan't to get my own place but I will leave it up to Isaac if he wants to stay with you or want's to leave." 

Magnus tosses Camden a set of keys. "Save yourself some money Cam take my old loft its fully furnished payed off all you have to pay is your utilities. " 

Camden eyes the keys and sighs "I'm not going to talk you out of this am I." 

"Would be a waste of time to try." Derek deadpans. 

Magnus whacks Derek upside the head. Causing the other man to chuckle. 

Isaac chooses that moment to sleepily wander in.

"Morning." He yawns out pouring a cup of coffee before sitting down next to Camden and laying his sleepy head on his brothers shoulder. 

"Isaac we need to talk." Camden says ruffling his brothers hair.


	23. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there is now a Companion to This Fic called Flashbacks it's a crossover between Teen Wolf and Supernatural and is set right after the Start of Magnus' vendetta Check it out and lemme know what you think also Magnus' fools around with Dean Winchester so yea that's a thing

Camden finishes downing his beer and looks at Isaac. 

"So you are a werewolf now." Camden asks Magnus' And Derek had left to allow the brothers some privacy 

"Yea." Isaac replies simply

"And Derek is your alpha which is like your boss slash father figure and Magnus is hismatewitch i guess makes him like your second parent." 

"Correct" 

"When were you going to tell me this?"

"I didn't know how i didn't want you think i was a monster." Isaac says staring down and his bare feet. 

"Isaac look at me." Isaac looks up and Camden reaches over and squeezes his hand. "You are my little brother and I've seen how happy you are with these people this pack. They treat you like family they care about you Magnus' saved your life and so has Derek how can people that do things like that be monsters? Now I'm moving out of here Isaac i don't feel right here Magnus offered me is old loft and I'm going to take it I just want to know if you are staying here with your pack mates or if you want to move in with me. Whatever you decide i will always be there when you need me, Magnus' offered me a job with his company as an advisor for his men so i may have to travel a lot but I can't stay here and feel like a mooch. " 

"I think I will stay this place feels like home i feel safe here Cam. I'd feel safe with you too but there are things out there that you can't protect me from and that I can't protect you from. You spent years in captivity maybe it's best if you find your own path I'm in good hands and it's not like you will live far away if we want to see each other. As long as we still get to spend time as brothers I will be ok." Isaac looks up at Camden searching his features for a reaction. 

"Alright Isaac I think you are right. Come on squirt help me get packed." Camden says punching Isaac playfully in the shoulder.

"Squirt I'm taller than you jackass." Isaac says giving him a shove. 

Camden shoves Isaac back and darts up the stairs   
\---------------

The air was filled with the smell of smoke and blood broken bodies littered with arrows and wounds lay strewn about Magnus walked through the carnage the stench threatening to overwhelm his senses as he walked along then a man on horseback appeared in his hand he led a sword dripping with blood and his horse was red the color of the blood dripping from his sword. Magnus couldn't move move as if his limbs were made of lead the rider charged at him his sword ready to cleave Magnus' head from his shoulders.

Magnus awoke with a scream body covered in sweat his could feel Derek shaking him and his muffled voice.

"MAGNUS! MAGNUS!" Derek slapped magnus full force across the cheek that seemed to shake him out of whatever was happening and he looked at Derek. "MAgnus what the hell was that." 

"I don't know it was like a lucid dream it looked like a burned town and then I was attacked by a man on horseback that looked suspiciously like Atilla the Hun Or Genghis Khan." Magnus was still Breathing heavily but seemed to have snapped out of it 

"What do you mean was it like a vision?" Derek asks rubbing his hands soothingly up and down Magnus' arms. 

"I don't know I will ask Deaton about it in the morning for now lets try and get back to sleep." 

\--------  
Russia

A man with dark raven hair stands upon the steppe a staff in hand a large green gem on the end glowing with an unnatural light, the calm evening sky turns into a maelstrom and lightning strikes the ground all around him. Then out of the ground raise thousands of sickly green lights which manifest into ancient Hunnic warriors with glowing ghostly blue eyes complete with undead mounts horses with pale white eyes at at their head upon a red horse sits Atilla his eyes glowing a demonic red. The Sorcerer approaches him and points toward a town in the distance and with his horde Atilla rides to attack.   
\-----------

Beacon Hills 

Isaac knocks on the door to Magnus' study. 

"Come in pup" he hears Magnus shout. 

Isaac walks in and plops down in front of magnus who is kicked back on a long couch reading through an ancient looking tome. 

"What are you reading?" Isaac asks sitting down across from him. 

"Just trying to find out more about that Dream i had I've never heard of werewolves having visions before but I'm not coming up with anything." MAgnus says snapping the book shut and lighting a smoke. "So what's up Isaac you look like there is something on your mind." 

"So say that you like someone but have no idea if you are interested in you what do you do to find out if they like you?" Isaac says with a slight blush which Magnus still found fucking adorable. 

"Is this about Ethan?" Isaac turns an even darker shade of red and nods Magnus just chuckles. "Isaac if you want to go out with Ethan justman the fuck up and ask him you giant dork. He clearly likes you, you two spend half the day playing video games and doing your homework together most of the time. If you like him ask him out dummy this is real life not some stupid TV show ,or a movie ,or some cheesey fan fiction be direct Ethan is clearly not a girl and im my experience men don't appreciate pussyfooting around. That's my advice anyway." Magnus says giving Isaac's shoulder a squeeze. 

"So i just ask him out on a date great seems easy enough. If I could find the words and stop choking." Isaac says with an exasperated sigh 

"Look pup I've been with a lot of men over the years comes with the territory of moving around but when you really like someone it's best to just be honest and lay your intentions out on the table the worst he can say is no Ethan isn't the kind of guy who will end your guys friendship just because he knows you have feelings for him so go ask him. Make sure you tell him it's a date go get a cup of coffee, or go to the movies, play laser tag something you have to be friends before you become boyfriends that's why the word friend is in the word boyfriend." Magnus gives Isaac a reassuring smile. 

"Alright I can do this. Thanks Magnus!" Isaac says getting up and scampering off. 

"Any time Pup." Magnus says leaning back and enjoying his cigarette.

\-------

Ethan gets up and answers the knock on his bedroom door. 

"Oh hey Isaac come on in." Ethan says flopping back down on his bed. 

Isaac walks in and sits in Ethan's desk chair he takes a deep breath and all in one jumble blurts out. "willyougooutwitheme?" 

Ethan quirks a brow, "Whoa repeat that but say it a little slower this time dude." 

Isaac blushes and takes a deep breath. "Will you go out with me like on a date." 

Ethan smiles at Isaac "I thought you would never ask. Of course when and where?" 

"Umm, tomorrow night at six and it's a surprise but wear something comfortable no need to dress up." 

"Alright tomorrow night it is then." Ethan says still smiling. 

"Great catch you lather Ethan." Isaac get up and walks out grinning like an idiot he passes Aiden on his way out the door who gives him a curios look turning to his twin and quirking a brow. 

"Why does Issac look like he just hit the lottery?" Aiden asks plopping down next to his brother. 

"He asked me out on a date and I said yes." Ethan replies with a shrug. 

"Good Isaac is a good guy i think you would be good for each other." 

"I hope so." Ethan says with a chuckle 

\-----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yea what better big bad than a resurrected Horde of demon Huns? But they are in Russia not our problem right........?


	24. A return to the beginning

Derek watched as Magnus packed his Barracuda eyes tracking him with a quirked brow.

"So your going back to your family's house to raid the library because you're having strange dreams about things that haven't happened yet?"

"Yes Derek do you need me to write it down for you?" Magnus scoffed.

"I just want to know why you are going alone?" 

"Because I'm the only one who can open the door. I'm only going tp be gone about a week and I can't leave the pups without supervision for that long not to mention they have school. I will be fine I can take care of myself I did it for five years." Magnus grabs Derek and pulls him into a bruising kiss. "I will be back before you know it babe."

"Alright just be careful." Derek says rubbing his thumb over Magnus' cheek. 

"Hey its me." And with that Magnus hopped in his car and peeled out taking off down the road at high speed.

\------ 

As Magnus sped down the highway he almost forgot how much he enjoyed driving, radio blaring out classic rock the roar of the engine weaving around soccer moms and trukers as he barreled down the road. 

Magnus drove the first twelve hours straight through finally stopping at a ratty motel for a couple hours sleep he ate breakfast and got back on the road driving for another 12 hours before stopping again for another breif respie before leaving again. Ten hours later Magnus pulled up infrot of the house he grew up in.

Magnus stepped out of the car and walked up the steps to the front door of large manor he grew up in. He could smell the familiar ozone smell of magic radiating from the seals on the door. Magnus pulled a dagger from his belt at slashed open his palm witch he pressed against the door. With a loud crackle the seals dissipated and the door swung open. 

Magnus was hit with a rush of memories as he passed over the threshold. The staircase infront of he and his brothers used to slide down the banister of. His grandmothers rocking chair infront of the fire place. His dads arm chair the giant couch the used to sit on and watch movies, his families scent still lingered though it was stale and faded. Magnus schooled himself and strode across the family room to the the door that led to the family library. There was a specific book he was searching for he rembered his mother boasting that it was the most complete compendium of werewolf lore in existence. 

The heavy oak door swung open revealing a large circular library the walls lined with books a faded brown leather sofa in the center with a coffee table covered in stacks of books and papers infront of it in a display case at the rear of the room was the book Magnus was looking for. A book bound in black leather with a symbol of a large wolf on the cover. Magnus tucked the book under his arm and made a mental note to return with some help to clear iut the rest of the library. Magnus made a pass through the house for nostalgias sake stopping in Arn's old room and grabbing his younger brothers comic book collection he also stopped by his parents room and collected the old sword his father kept there it apparently had some magical properties and he wanted Deaton to check it out. After putting everything away in his trunk he made one final stop his families garage. The garage was massive and filled with over a hundred classic cars, it also contained trucks motorcycles and an old M60 Patton tank his father had somehow won in a poker game witg an arms dealer. Magnus made a call to have the garages entire contents shipped back to Beacon hills before he resealed the house and got back on the road for his long drive home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a terrible case of writers block but I should be back on track now with more frequent updates this is an unfortunately nessicary filler chapter don't hate me!


	25. Searching for answers

Magnus makes it back to Beacon Hills two days later and goes strait to Deaton's clinic.

"Magnus what can I do for you?" Deaton asks when Magnus arrives.

Magnus drops the book on the counter and Deaton's eyes widen in surprise. "This is a compendium of werewolf lore it may be able to tell us about my visions. Problem is its magically sealed and I have no idea how to open it."

Deaton picks up the book amd exanines the seal. "Hmm look like a trifold seal it needs three things to open it. This symbol is for blood this one is for the essence of sorrow or tears. This is for the essence of life menstrual blood or semen seeing as its bound to your family I'd say yours will unlock it so a drop of the three mixed will break the seal and bind the book to you only you will be able to open it." Deaton hands the book back to Magnus

"Blood, semen and tears. Kinky. Thanks doc I guess I will get to work unlocking this thing. I will let you know if I find any thing. Oh one more thing." Magnus pulls the sword from his duffel bag. "This belonged to my father think you can tell me what these runes mean?" 

Deaton takes the sword and examines it. "Hmm theese runes are unfamiliar give me a few days to do some research. All I can tell you now is the blade is old probably ancient Scandinavian. I will call you when I find something." 

"Thank's doc see you later." Magnus says with a wave as he turns and heads back home.

The minute Magnus opens the door to the Hale house he is nearly tackled by Arn who wraps him in a tight hug. 

"I missed you." Arn mumbles against Magnus' chest. 

"I was gone hardly a week kiddo what was Derek that bad." Magnus said ruffling his brothers hair. 

"No he just isn't as fun to be around I see why Stiles calls him sourwolf." Arn says with a chuckle

"I heard that!" Derek said from the top of the stairs with a growl. 

"Run Arn I will hold him off!" Arn scampered away fake screaming in terror.

"You two are ridiculous you know that." Derek said with an eye roll.

"You know you love me." Magnus singsonged

"Unfortunately I'm stuck with you what did you find out from Deaton. " Derek asks coming fown the stairs and kissing Magnus. 

"I found out that my pack's emissary was a kinky bitch we need my blood tears and semen to break the seals on the book." 

"Well then that's awkward guess we better get to work then." Derek says biting Magnus' neck.


	26. Compendium

With Derek's help magnus extracts his necessary bodily fluids to break the seal on the werwolf compendium kinky werewolf sex had its quirks for this sort of thing apparently. 

"I've never seen anything like this Derek this book contains accounts from Alpha werewolves going back to the fall of the Roman empire. This thing is written in at least twelve different languages. English, Polish, Archaic Latin, Swedish, French, German, Ukrainian, Arabic, Romanian, Spanish, Gaelic, and i think this is an archaic form of German. From what I can read which is both a lot and not much. Wolves like me apparently have some special abilities. For starters anyone I bite is guaranteed to turn no risk of death. These dreams I'm having are apparently manifestations of the future if i'm translating this right it's the gift of foresight for future threats. If I bite someone on a blue moon they will become an alpha. I can command alpha wolves just like an alpha commands betas oh and I have a strong connection to the old religion which if i remember my Gaelic means i can do magic. I am also strong faster and harder to kill than any other werewolf." Magnus rubs his temples in exhaustion from bouncing in between so many languages. 

"So you're basically a werewolf Merlin when are all these abilities supposed to start manifesting?" Derek asks standing behind MAgnus and rubbing his shoulders. 

"According to this as soon as my eyes turned violet, there is some stuff here about how to use these abilities written by the last protector but it's written in some archaic form of German and I can barely make sense of it. If Deaton is right there likely hasn't been a guardian wolf in 1,600 years this could be hard to translate i will see if Stiles and Lydia have any luck with it they are better with languages than I am. Magnus lets his head fall back on Derek's chest. "Why me? Can't i just relax and have a normal werewolf life raise the betas train them let them go off to college keep them close enough to protect them grow our pack big and strong and smack down anything that comes after us? But nooooo not me I have to be some special werewolf that hasn't been around in 1,600 years why is this my life!" Magnus let out an annoyed sigh. 

"You sound like you could use a drink." Peter says from the doorway 

"Peter how long have you been creeping?" Magnus grumbles 

"Long enough to hear your entire conversation." Peter says with a smirk 

"I told you we should have soundproofed the whole house no privacy with Nosywolf around." Magnus mutters 

"Nosywolf? i think i prefer Stiles' nickname of creeperwolf or you know just Peter." Peter chuckles sitting down across from Magnus and pouring three glasses of whiskey and handing one to Magnus 

"Thanks Peter." Magnus tosses back the whiskey before pouring another. "Whatever werewolf discovered the correct ratio of wolfsbane to alcohol to let us get drunk deserves a statue in his honor." Magnus says sipping on his second glass causing Derek to snort and Peter to chuckle

"I will write a letter of recommendation to the North American werewolf council." Peter says sarcastically. 

"I will even finance it with an inscription to our hero for letting werewolves be drunken asshats just like humans." Magnus snarks 

"I couldn't help but overhear that you needed something in archaic german translated make me a copy of it I happen to have a friend who may be able to help on that front he was a language professor at the University of Texas who specializes in dead languages he and I were close." Peter says leaning back in his chair

"How close?" Magnus asks with a quirked brow 

"We knew each other biblically you could say." Peter remarks with a smirk 

"Oh well let's hope he has fond memories of your bedroom antics I remember what I walked in on when I was 14 you were into some kinky shit Peter. I still have nightmare and there was no way that guy was 18." Magnus says with a slight shudder. 

"He was 17 but very sexually mature for his age thank you very much." Peter retorts 

Derek makes a gagging noise and leaves the room and Cora lets out a very loud "EWWWWWWWWW" from down stairs. Magnus nearly falls out of his chair he is laughing so hard. 

\------------------  
\-------Isaac------

Isaac and Ethan had been on three dates in the past week while Magnus was off on his business they hadn't gone any further than a little making out and heavy petting at the movies but Isaac wanted that to change so he formulated a plan to get in his boyfriend's pants. 

Step one get him alone.   
\-----  
Easier said than done being Aiden and Ethan were practically glued together half the time but Isaac managed to talk Ethan into a hike through the woods.

\-----  
Step two get him in the mood. 

Isaac had gotten some advice from Danny and Magnus on how to set a romantic scene so Isaac led ethan through the woods to a clearing where he had set up a picnic complete with a beautiful view of the whole of beacon hills in the fading evening light. 

"Wow how did you find this place?" Ethan asks as he sits down next to Isaac.

"Umm Scott actually showed it to me he used to bring Allison up here thought it was romantic." Isaac says with a blush 

Ethan wraps an arm around Isaac's waist. "Well with the picnic lunch, the view and the company it is kind of a romantic setting. Mr. Lahey are you trying to seduce me?" Ethan says with a chuckle. 

"Is it working?" Isaac asks raising a brow like Alphas like beta apparently 

"Definitely" Ethan says leaning in against Isaac and pulling him into a deep kiss. 

\---  
Step three Marvin Gaye get it on.   
\----  
Isaac deepens the kiss pressing against Ethan shoulders and shifting him so he is lying on his back on the blanket Isaac had set out. Isaac straddles Ethan's waist and slides his hand up under Ethan's shirt feeling his firm body. "Off" Isaac manages between kisses Ethan takes of his jacket and lifts his shirt over his head tossing it aside as well. Isaac leans down and begins exploring every inch of now exposed skin kissing, likeing a biting sucking marks that fade almost as fast as he leaves them causing Ethan to moan in pleasure. "Fuck Isaac that feels nice." Ethan groans helping Isaac out of his own shirt and shifting Isaac onto his back repeating Isaac earlier actions Ethan feels his erection pressing painfully against the tight denim of his jeans as he kissed down his boyfriend's chest. Isaac as if sensing his boyfriend's' discomfort reaches up and unbuttons Ethan's jeans and pulls down the zipper letting Ethan's hard cock free and giving it an experimental stroke ripping a deep moan from Ethan's throat.

"No underwear nice." Isaac says gripping Ethan's leaking cock and stroking him slowly. "Fuck you're huge Ethan." 

Ethan lets out a groan and nibbles on Isaac's ear. "Have you ever done this before?" Ethan whispers seductively in Isaac's ear 

"No." Isaac says with a blush 

"That's fine we can do whatever you are comfortable with." Ethan reaches down to unbuckle Isaac's belt. "Is this ok?" 

"Yes." Isaac groans Ethan swiftly gets Isaac's pants undone palming his erection through his underwear. "Take it out." Isaac groans. Ethan shifts of he can maneuver Isaac out of his pants and underwear. Ethan wraps his hand around Isaac's hard cock and gives it a few strokes. 

 

"You're not exactly lacking in the dick department either Isaac." Ethan says with a groan kissing his way down Isaac's chest and stomach before wrapping his lips around Isaac's cock and taking him into his mouth.

"Fuck!" Isaac half moans taking all his self control not to thrust into Ethan's throat. Ethan bobs up and down Isaac's length a few times causing Isaac to dig his claws into the blanket beneath him. "I want to fuck you Ethan." Ethan pulls off Isaac with a wet pop. 

"Alright you just relax I will get myself ready. Did you bring lube?" Ethan says tugging on Isaac's cock 

"Yeah in my pocket." Isaac says indicating his discarded jeans. Ethan digs into Isaacs pocket and withdraws the packet of lube coating his fingers with it and fingering himself easily slipping in two fingers and scissoring them to open himself. Isaac wraps both his arms around Ethan and pulls him into a deep kiss exploring the other wolf's mouth with his tongue. Ethan slips in a third finger with practiced ease stretching himself for just a bit longer before breaking their kiss and coating Isaac's cock with lube. 

"You ready?" Ethan asks gripping the Base of Isaac's member Isaac nod and ethan sinks down onto Isaac until Isaac is fully sheathed in his ass. 

"God you're tight Ethan" Isaac moans as Ethan being riding him "I'm not gonna last long like this." 

Ethan rolls his hips against Isaac's lap as he sinks down again hitting the place inside himself that made him see stars. "Neither am I" Ethan Sets a steady rhythm Isaac matching each of his downward thrust with an opposing thrust of his own hitting Ethan's Prostate on every upward thrust Ethan Grips his cock and after three strokes shoot his load all over Isaac's chest. Ethan clamps down on Isaac like a vice and sends him crashing over the edge so hard his vision goes white and a roar escaped his throat. Ethan eases Off of ISaac and flops down next to him pillowing his head on Isaac's chest and rubbing his cum into his skin. 

"That was amazing." Isaac pants body covered in sweat. 

"You are biased you have nothing to compare it to it could have been awful sex." Ethan says with a chuckle.

"If terrible sex feels that good then I'm down to have terrible sex all the time." Isaac says running his fingers through Ethan's hair and dragging him in for a kiss 

"Deal." Ethan laughs "we should get back before Magnus sends out a search party." 

"Probably he is way more protective than Derek." Isaac manages to stand and pulls Ethan to his feet. They dress and head back to the house leaning on eachother the whole way back they walk in the front door to find Aiden lounging on the couch his nose wrinkles as he catches their scent and his face turns into a smirk.

"You reek of sex someone had fun tonight." Aiden chuckles 

"Shut up Aiden" Ethan groans in embarrassment hiding his face against Isaac shoulder. 

Cora and Quinn walk into the room at that moment Cora laughs as she flops down on Aiden laugh shooting Isaac a thumbs up. Quinn plops down next to them with a bowl of popcorn and rolls his eyes at cora before sending what looks like an congratulatory smile Isaac's way. Utterly Mortified Isaac and Ethan dart up the stairs for a shower but their torment doesn't end as Arn wolf whistles when they pass him in the hallway Peter grins in his normal creepy way and Magnus and Derek simply quirk an eyebrow at them. 

Magnus plops down on the couch with an arm around Derek 

"So mission embarrass the poor pup was a success I take it?" Magnus growls glaring at Cora

"What! I didn't do anything i can't help that it smelled like there were two Ethan's in the room." Cora raises her hand defensively. 

"Don't make Isaac feel ashamed for having sex the boy has enough self esteem issues as is that goes for all of you. I didn't say anything when you came home reeking of Allison and Lydia now did I Cora." Magnus says with his laser death glare. 

"I-I-I shut up Magnus!." Cora tosses a handful of Popcorn at Magnus who catches it all in his mouth like a hungry ninja. Cora has turned so many shades of red that she look like a tomato Quinn looks slightly grossed out and scoots a little closer to Peter and Aiden looks as pale as a ghost while Derek and Peter howl with laughter. 

"I hate all of you!" Cora groans hiding her face behind her hands 

"Hey we don't blame you for your lesbian love triangle Cora. Arn says joining them on the couch "I'm sure that bit of information just went straight into Aiden spank bank seeing as he is the closest thing we have to a straight person in this rainbow pack." 

Cora groans again in anguish.

"I'm Bisexual." Peter points out. 

"Yea but you are madly in love with Chris Argent." Magnus replies. 

"I am not!" Peter exclaims. 

"Someone is in Denial." The whole room singsongs at once. 

Peter grumbles something about maiming them all in their sleep as Isaac and Ethan looking far less mortified join them on the couch Ethan sitting In Isaac's lap and snuggling against him.

"Alright if we all are done embarrassing each other can we watch a movie now?" Derek grumbles

"Sure thing sugarwolf, its Isaac's pick i think." MAgnus says leaning his head on Derek's shoulder. 

Derek passes the remote to Isaac who begins browsing through netflix. Derek leans in to whisper in Magnus' ear. "Call me sugarwolf again and i will rip your throat out with my teeth." 

"As you wish sugarwolf." Magnus smirks and lands on the floor with a thump as Derek shoves him off the couch.


	27. When nightmares become reality

"Magnus! Get down here." Derek yelled from the living room magnus backflips off the stairs and rolls into the living room in a fighting crouch 

"Where's the fire?" Magnus grumbles standing up not seeing any threats. 

"You see the news this morning?" Derek says indicating the tv. 

\------------------------------------

Russian Officials continue to be baffled by the destruction of a village near the Russian border with Mongolia. The entire populace of the town numbering three hundred people were found dead the entire village looted and torched. According to a coroner's report obtained by the BBC many of the townsfolk were killed by arrow and sword wounds not terrorist organization has come forth to take claim for this attack, historical experts say the perpetrators may have been attempting to mimic the tactics of the Mongolian or Hunnic hordes. We will continue our coverage as this story develops.

\---------------------------------------

"That sounds a little too familiar so we know that my visions come true now. Question is why was this town targeted, who the hell can resurrect a horde of huns and why the hell am I having visions of something happening halfway across the globe? For every answer ten new questions." Magnus pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration. 

"What are we going to do about this? I mean if your going to keep having these visions we can't just stand by and let people be slaughtered Not if you can warn them or help them." Derek says resting his Hand on Magnus' shoulder. 

"Gather everyone up I will go feed some bullshit story to the school and the kids parents of them all going on a program to study abroad over seas. My granddad had a vacation home in the Crimea we can use that as a base of operations grab Deaton tell him he can either come willingly or I will personally haul his little druid ass over there. Make a call to Argent he and his Hunters will have to hold down the fort until we get back." Magnus and Derek kick into action and twenty four hours lather the whole pack is on a plane to Russia. 

\--------------------------------------  
Hakon Nilsson's Vacation home Crimea one day later.   
\----------------------------------------  
"Alright gather around everyone." Magnus barks pulling the pack together around a large Oak table with a map rolled out on it. "This is where the attack happened Peter and I did some recon on the place last night from what we can tell we are dealing with an army of specters likely brought up by some powerful magic user. There is also something else there was a werewolf pack living not ten miles from this village every one of them vanished. So for whatever reason this sorcerer is kidnapping werewolves and burning down villages. So what we need to find out Is, Why the wolves are being taken, How the Sorcerer raised this army and how the hell we stop it, Where they will strike next, and When. Until i can get a better grip on these visions it may be difficult to predict and I'd rather not wait for more attacks to establish a pattern. So thoughts?"

"Why use the Huns i mean why not raise a more modern fighting force there are literally thousands upon thousands of dead Red Army and Nazi soldiers buried all over Russia why not raise their spirits?" Stiles asks. 

"Perhaps they Huns were what was convenient or just what this sorcerer knew how to raise spell craft on this scale takes massive amounts of energy only an extremely powerful magic user or several of them could have pulled this off." Deaton replied

"I don't get why Magnus is having visions about what's happening over here in the first place why about something so far away?" Jackson asks 

"I have a theory about that Actually." Lydia pipes up. "I've been reading as much of the compendium Magnus brought us about the guardian wolves as I could translate and apprentice the guardian is supposed to be a protector of werewolf kind as well as his pack and territory if this sorcerer is taking entire packs of werewolves maybe that triggered his vision." 

"Lydia may be right that fits with what limited lore I've been able to scrounge up." Deaton says 

"So say we do find out where the next attack will be we aren't exactly and army how are we supposed to fight off a horde of spectral Huns i have a feeling our claws wont be much good against specters." Boyd points out. 

"If the bestiary is correct consecrated iron should be able to kill the specters it can be made into rounds for firearms blades you name it so that part of the problem is solved the real goal here is to kill the sorcerer or sorceress behind this madness if they die their spell goes with them." Derek replies 

"Also it takes a massive amount of power to maintain something like this with the right spells we may be able to track the source not to mention technically we do have an army or did you all forget i own the world's largest private military company? I can have five hundred men deployed in russia within a day the problem is cutting through the red tape from the government." Magnus says. 

"So in the meantime i suppose we all hit the books? I mean this place has a pretty massive library maybe we can find something?" Isaac says. 

"Isaac's right Hakkon Nilsson loved books i have a feeling that not all of these were just pleasure reading get to it." Derek says 

"Peter, Cora you're with me let's go grab some supplies I have a feeling we are going to be here for awhile and other than a very well stocked liquor cabinet and some MREs we have no food so lets make a supply run." Magnus says shuffling them out the door. 

"What have we gotten ourselves into." Derek groans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very short chapter but this popped into my head and i had to get it out there.


	28. Weapons Of Asgard

While the Rest of the pack looks for a way to track down the sorcerer Deaton finally finds something interesting about the sword Magnus found amongst this father's possessions. 

"Magnus if i may have a moment?" Deaton says popping his head into the kitchen were Magnus and Peter were preparing dinner.

"Yea what's up doc?" Magnus says wiping his hands on a towel and following Deaton into the hall.

"This sword you brought me is quite an interesting piece for starters it's not made of any metal found on earth. The runeson it are an old scandinavian binding magic something is sealed inside this sword, could be a spirit or a demon or a host of other things. The sword is heavily enchanted but it's out of juice if you will its enchantments have been drained of the centuries there is no telling how long it's been in your family." 

"Something is sealed inside? Is it something nefarious?" Magnus asks 

"The only way to find that out would be to shatter the blade there are precautions we could take traps we could set but it may be something dangerous may not be worth the risk but this blade is just a sword at this point the only way to make this sword useful again would be to reforge it into something new which would also release whatever it is binding." 

"There is a panic room in the basement warded against Angels, Demons, Spirits even gods my grandfather was a bit paranoid." Magnus says with a shrug 

"Could work. I can also ring the room in mountain ash but how do you plan on breaking the blade from outside the room?" 

"Put it close enough to the door and i can shatter it with a long handled sledgehammer." 

"This is probably a bad Idea but we need every weapon we can get."

\-------

The panic room really was the perfect example of a paranoid man. The walls were made of solid iron lined with salt a devil's trap was carved into the floor and the walls were painted in runes and sigils to prevent angels from entering. 

"Grandpa Hakkon you were one paranoid son of a bitch." Magnus mutters as deaton finishes sealing the room with mountain ash Deaton places the blade on on anvil magnus had found in the basement and steps back. 

"Well every thing is set nothing short of god himself will be leaving that room." 

Magnus swings the hammer and the sword snaps in two pieces and the sound of ravens cawing fills the room and then the figure of an old man appears in the room leaning on an oak staff. 

"Ahh you have broken the blade and summoned me to Midgard, at last I thought one of my children would never summon me." The figure says in a voice Magnus can only describes as laden with fatherly affection 

"Who are you?" Magnus asks motioning Deaton out of the room Deaton glares at the wolf but departs up the stairs 

"I have be called by over a hundred names shall I pick one or shall you guess my boy?" 

"Pick one." 

"I am Vegtam." 

Magnus smirks and raises a brow. "Vegtam is one of the names of Odin one he uses when traveling amongst men so you drop the charade all father." 

The old man smiles and casts back his hood revealing himself he has a leather patch over one eye is staff reshapes itself into the spear Gungnir. "You are indeed cunning my son. So you have found the Asgardian sword that I cast here ages ago I see that its power has waned. Allow me to reshape it into something more fitting of the times." With a wave of his hand the sword melts and becomes molten metal in midair it begins to reform into a new shape then with a flash and a clatter it falls to the anvil with a clatter no longer a sword but a revolver.

"That looks strangely like my grandfathers old Scofield." Magnus remarks. 

"A weapon that is inconspicuous, but more inline with your times. You are one of my wolves and more than that the champion of your kind it is no accident that you came to find this sword or that you came to shatter it. There are forces at work here that you do not yet fathom but you will once you have spoken to your siblings." Odin says passing Magnus the Asgardian revolver.

"What do you mean spoken to my siblings? You mean my predecessors?" Magnus asks 

"Yes the other Guardians allow yourself to be one with your wolf and sleep under the moonlight then they will come to you in your sleep they will teach you all you need to know my son." Odin steps out of the panic room none of their measures able to bind him and places his hand on Magnus' shoulder. "You have a great battle before you but if you achieve victory a long peace will be yours if you fail your world will fall into chaos for decades good luck my son." Then with the sound of raven calls Odin disappears again. 

"So conversing with a god that's now on my list of weirdest shit I've ever done." Magnus mutters to himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love norse mythology too much for it not to leak into this story things are starting to click into place


	29. The former Guardian

"So to speak to the other guardians i just have to wolf out and sleep under the moon great simple enough." Magnus mutters to himself as he shucks off his robe and step out into the back lawn. He lets his wolf rise to the surface and feels his body transform with sound of rearranging bones in a few moments Mangus stands as a proud giant white wolf. Magnus yips and runs around the house a few times to stretch his legs that is when scott chooses to emerge from the house. he walks over to stand next to magnus when fully shifted and sitting on his haunches Magnus comes up to Scott's shoulders. 

"Hey wolfzilla." Scott chuckles scratching Magnus behind the ears. Magnus huffs in contentment leaning into the touch slightly. 

[Yea your just jealous you can't go full wolf Scotty and that I can talk inside your head telepathically] "Magnus communicates to Scott with another huff this one sounding almost sarcastic 

"Maybe a little bit you know if you weren't so gigantic in this form you would be kinda adorable like a big puppy." Scott Teases

[Don't make me eat you McCall] 

"Not sure how good I would taste." Scott chuckles 

[Hmm bet you would taste good if i wrapped you in bacon then dipped you in cheese.] 

"Ok can we stop talking about eating me?" 

[You are absolutely no fun. So why are you out here couldn't sleep?] Magnus tilts his head like an inquisitive puppy.

"Yea not used to sleeping in a strange place." Scott says lazily petting Magnus 

[Well you could sleep out here with me if you want. Or go snuggle up with Stiles and Arn I hear Arn's Chainsaw snoring so they aren't fucking. Being close to your packmates should calm your wolf and help you sleep why do you think we sleep so well when we puppy pile?] 

"I didn't think of that guess i could give it a shot good night Magnus good luck communing with your dead predecessors" Scott gives Magnus one more good scratch behind the ears before he heads back inside 

Magnus sniffs around the walled in back lawn for a few more minutes before curling up in the grass under the moonlight and letting the heartbeats of his pack from inside the house lull him to sleep. Magnus isn't asleep long before he starts dreaming.

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Magnus stands upon a hill atop the hill sits a giant and lonely oak tree with a man leaning against it his features obscured by the shadows. He looks up at Magnus and his eyes flash Violet before he steps out into the moonlight. The other wolf is far shorter than Magnus with blonde hair and a light stubble. He is broad shouldered with fair skin and a very handsome face. He crosses his arms and stares assessingly at Magnus. 

"So you're the new guy huh well this may be the only time I can't say I was expecting someone taller by the gods what did your parents feed you?" The other wolf asks 

"Lots of red meat and potatoes." Magnus replies 

"Huh interesting I'm Leopold by the way but please call me Leo I was the last Guardian before you I've been inside you head ever since your eyes went violet. So i picked up some things like your language and such also I sifted through most of your memories well what i could get to in that heavily repressed subconscious of yours." Leo Says 

"Well I guess introducing myself is pointless but I'm Magnus, Odin said I'd be meeting with all of my predecessors so where are the rest of them?" Magnus asks 

Leo pats his temple "All of em are right in here trust me it's total information overload so it's best to ease you into it. Too many voices at once and all of that so it's easier if we just talk one on one." 

"So you Were the last Guardian when did you bite the dust?" 

"1987" 

"What? You Mean to tell me you lived for over a millenia and a half?" Magus asks surprised 

"Yea we don't age. It's kinda convenient. I've lasted the longest so far I became a Guardian in 410 A.D I was 26 i think. Back in the good old days when my biggest problems were the Huns. I died fighting demons in Pittsburg i kept a low profile not many can pick a Guardian from any other wolf also we can change eye color at will to blend in so that's why i was able to stay off the radar so long." Leo says with a shrug 

"So we are Immortal but can be killed. Good to know. What can kill us?" Magnus asks 

"Well the demon bastard that killed ripped my head off with my spine still attached then he was ganked by a friend of mine. So yea decapitation, wolfsbane doesn't work on us so good news there, we can also be killed by an iridium blade, An Asgardian weapon, A angel's sword or finally by losing our entire pack or mate. The biggest draw back the guardian must always have a pack and a mate if not he or she will drop dead within a week. Don't ask me why that is just the rules" Leo says walking around Magnus in a circle he pauses behind Magnus "Anyone ever tell you that you have a fantastic ass?" 

"Good to know, And yes my mate Derek tells me all the time he can't keep his paws off it." Magnus chuckles 

"I can't say i blame him." 

"Any way so how does this work you train me how to be a protector in my sleep or something?" 

"No dummy now that we have talked I have full access you you're head all of the know how will be in your subconscious all you have to do is think and it will happen and I will still be in your head if you need advice or just wanna chat. When you wake up you will be able to call on me in the waking world it's an old magic my soul is now bound with yours so you can summon me but I can't stick around on Midgard long I have to pop back to Asgard every few days to recharge i also can't fight beside you well not until you die and we are both in valhalla but that's a different can of worms entirely but I'm free to teach and advise or socialise. Any questions?" 

"Just one is it considered cheating it you make out with someone in a dream?" Magnus asks with a playful smirk 

"I don't think so why you want to make out with me big guy?" Leo says with a smirk 

"If you wouldn't mind you just smell so damn good." Magnus' says with a shrug 

"It's an aftereffect of the whole our souls being linked thing. Sometimes it breeds attraction, lucky for us there are no rules against it." Leo says grabbing Magnus and locking lips with him they kiss for a few minuets long lazy kisses before Leo pulls back again "Unfortunately it's time for you to wake up but see you in the waking world soon partner."   
\-------------------------------------

Magnus wakes up with a yawn and stretches apparently he had shifted back into his human form in his sleep and someone had bothered to cover him with a blanket during the night. Magnus smells coffee wafting from the house and stands up wrapping the blanket around himself for modesty's sake and head inside to find Peter and Cora in the kitchen making breakfast. 

"Good morning" Magnus mumbles ducking into the bathroom and pulling on a pair of sweats he had left there. Before flopping down in a chair Cora sits a cup of coffee in front of him. "My hero." Magnus says smiling sleepily at Cora "Who brought a blanket out to me last night. Magnus finally manages after downing his cup of coffee 

"Jackson did believe it or not that boy has a soft spot for you." Peter says flipping pancakes. 

"Jackson is a very sweet guy once he lets you past that sarcastic douchebag exterior he wears as a mask. The real Jackson is just a sweet kid that wants to belong." Magnus says refilling his cup. 

"So did you chat with your predecessors?" Cora asks 

"One of them, Leo apparently I can summon him from Asgard to train teach and advise me and my pack. Kinda useful eh?" 

"Very. So how does that work?" Peter asks 

"I say his name and he pops up." Mangus says with a shrug "Hey Leo come join us for breakfast."

Leo appears with a flash of light sitting on the counter reminding Magnus of the way Q appears in star trek. "Miss me already big guy?" Leo says with a sly smirk 

"Nope just testing to see how I made you pop up good to know how that works after all."

"Well since I am here I suppose I should meet the wolves that have the honor of being in the newest Guardians pack." Leo says hopping off the counter and plopping down across from Magnus. 

This was going to be an interesting breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Leo anyone notice that I like to write snarky characters yet? So Leo, Leo is going to play a big part in this story though don't think i have forgotten about Quinn and Camden they will be getting some more screen time soon maybe together *hint hint* *wink wink nudge nudge* 
> 
> Anyway here Is leo 
> 
> [](http://s687.photobucket.com/user/Grandadmiralroach/media/MV5BMTk4OTY1MTQxMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzQ5MjU0Nw._V1__SX1617_SY873__zps8f2z36kt.jpg.html)


	30. Yoda's Sassy Cousin, Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap 30 chapters when I started this i never thought it would go on this long but my brain just keeps throwing things out to me so I'm running with it. A big thanks to all of my readers that have stuck with me for this long after this Sorcerer/Undead Huns story arc i think i will be making this into a series so this thing doesn't wind up as a hundred plush chapter monster.

Leo sat in his perch sipping beer and watching as magnus trained with his new abilities magnus roars in frustration and punches the tree Leo is sitting in nearly shaking him out of it. 

"God damn it what is the point of telekinesis if i can even pick up an object i can throw barehanded." Magnus punches the tree again after another failed attempt. 

"Hey! Stop hitting my tree I like this tree. And stop getting frustrated find something to focus your mind on something. You're all over the place to anxious clear your mind or at least focus it." Leo says cracking open another beer. 

Magnus takes a deep breath and focuses on slapping the smug look off of Leo's face. He opens his eyes and looks at the bust he had been attempting to levitate it hovers a few feet above its pedestal Magnus grins and sends it floating around the back lawn before dropping in right in Leo's lap. Leo claps and levitates the bust back to where it was. 

"Not bad you still need practice but it will come to you. Telekinesis is useful but not your most powerful ability your greatest strength lies in your own blood." Leo slashes open his palm with a claw his eyes light up Violet and purple fire springs from his hand he hurls a ball of purple flame at a stack of wooden crates that explode into charred shrapnel. "Blood magic powerful but dangerous use to much of your own essence and you will be drained and vulnerable use it too often and you may very well be corrupted by the intense power it grants. My advice only use in dire circumstances, you try it. Focus on the energy flowing in your veins then let it manifest then project it outward preferably away from the house."

Magnus focuses on his heartbeat then the sound of his blood running through his own veins he can feel the power there raw and wild he slices open his palm and plume of purple fire appears in his hand he repeats Leo's actions of hurling the flame at a stack of wooden crates except his fireball comes out twice the size tnd not only vaporizes the crates but sets half of the garden on fire. 

"Oops" Magnus says swallowing a lump in his throat. Leo snaps his fingers than the fire goes out leaving the garden untouched. 

"Wow Magnus that was impressive. Next time try turning down from 11 though you nearly wiped out half the grounds." Leo says looking shocked and smug at the same time. 

"I have no idea how I did that. I just copied you." Magnus says with a shrug.

"It takes time to get the setting right but with some practice you could bring down the walls of a city with blood magic like that. I think we found your focus." Leo says clapping Magnus on his broad shoulder

"My focus?" Magnus asks giving Leo a quizzical looks 

"Yea all of the Guardians have a skill they are best at for me it was leadership i could get other werewolves to follow me anywhere almost to the point of mind control. Looks like yours is blood magic all of the other guardians me included could hardly light a cigarette when we first tried that trick. You went near nuclear on your first attempt." 

"Ok so i can blow things up with giant purple fireballs i can live with that." Magnus says with a shrug 

"That isn't even a fraction of what you can do with blood magic. You can bend wills, control minds, summon creatures from beyond the veil, heal your allies, use the blood in your own enemies to make them explode. the possibilities are magnificent screw teaching you the old religion's magic this will be waymore useful Come on gandalf the Red we will turn you into a blood sorcerer yet." 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Quinn stood on the balcony watching Magnus and Leo train while he enjoyed a cuban cigar and a glass of scotch he had found hidden in the back of a cupboard. Quinn heard footsteps approach and the door behind him open. He heard the flick of a zippo and smelled the familiar scent of Marlboro cigarettes. Finally Camden came into his peripheral vision and leaned on the railing almost close enough for their shoulders to brush. 

"Those two are still at it? Magnus hasn't slept more than a few winks in a week." Camden says watching Magnus and Leo toss purple fireballs at each other and deflect them.

"Werewolves don't need much sleep besides Magnus has always been the type to take a new challenge and run with it. He loves learning new skills especially if you tell him he can't do something I once told him that he couldn't sew to save his life as I was mending one of his shirts a week later and hand sewed quilt popped up on my bed with :Who can't sew now you smug bastard?: stitched in it in beautiful red script he is something else." Quinn says fondly 

"Were you two a thing back in the day?" Camden asks 

"We were lovers. We fought together I saved his life from some psycho vampires. But his heart only wanted one thing at the time and it was revenge he wouldn't stay and I couldn't go with him so we went our separate ways. Then mypack was wiped out and I didn't know were to to turn, then I hear the rumors that Magnus Nilsson killed Deucalion and I figured ah what the hell not like I know any other wolves and I find him and He is just like I remember, but completely different all at once. I still care about him but i know we will never have what we used to." 

"At least you aren't alone anymore right?" Camden asks playfully shoulder bumping Quinn 

Quinn shakes his head and bumps his back with a smile. 

"There it is. I knew you would have a nice smile. You should smile more or you are gonna wind up with a permanent bitchface like Derek." Camden jokes 

"I DO NOT HAVE A BITCH FACE!" Derek yells from downstairs 

Quinn and Camden both burst out laughing and after catching their breath Quinn stares into Camden's eyes and he doesn't know what compels him to do it but he leans in and kisses Camden and Camden kisses back. It's shy and experimental but sweet camden pulls back and looks at Quinn blushing slightly. 

"What was that for?" Camden asks 

"I don't know it just felt right." Quinn says biting his lower lip mind racing hoping he hadn't just made a huge mistake. 

"Yea it did maybe we should keep going see what else feels right." Camden says pulling Quinn in the make out for several minutes before someone clearing their throat interrupts them Erica, Isaac and Boyd stare at them Isaac doing an impression of a fish. Erica grinning like the cheshire cat and Boyd looking unaffected. 

"I think you are right Boyd you and I really are the only straight people in this entire pack." Erica pulls Boyd away leaving a still speechless Isaac behind

Camden waves his hand infront of Isaac's face a few times "Hey ground control to Major Tom. you just saw me kiss a dude i didn't just sprout a second head and start speaking in tongues." 

Isaac doesn't say anything just hugs his older brother. 

Quinn quirks a brow "I think we broke him." 

"I was just surprised is all." Isaac finally manages "I never knew you were into guys." 

Camden shrugs "I'm into anyone if they are gorgeous enough." 

"Right" Isaac says "Well good talk I'm going to go make out with Ethan to purge this image from my brain." Isaac turns and scampers off down the stairs 

"Now where were we?" Camden asks pulling Quinn back into another kiss.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Leo's lesson in blood magic had turned to how to use it to increase physical strength which led to them throwing each other around the grounds like rag dolls Magnus blocked a flurry of punches from Leo and grabbed his fist twisting his arm around behind him and wrapping a massive arm around his neck. 

"Damn you are good in a fist fight." Leo panted Magnus still holding him in a loose headlock Leo rotates his hips dragging his ass across Magnus' groin feeling his erection through his tight jeans Magnus tosses leo on the ground and stretches. 

"I know a few things." Magnus says nonchalantly, offering a hand to Leo. Leo let's Magnus pull him to his feet and dusts off his suit.

"Not bad there sasquatch but what was with the boner." Leo says with a cheeky grin 

"Don't play coy Leo that whole fight you kept fundy ways to rub up on my ass or croch you did it on purpose to get a rise out of me. heh get at a rise, get it." 

"Alright i was fighting dirty you caught me. you didn't fall for it though that's good." Leo says with a smirk 

Magnus growls and hauls Leo close by the lapels of his jacket "Listen Leo we made out in my weird dream dream you starred in, and I won't lie and say i don't want to fuck your brains out but Derek is my mate. So stop trying to provoke me into claiming you." 

"Alright easy sasquatch. I'm sorry don't get mad at me for having some feeling for the guy my soul is fucking tethered to. It's not exactly a picnic to get laid up in Asgard you know." Leo breaks out of Magnus' grip "My afterlife doesn't have what i wanted always fighting or drinking and it was great at first but other than the rest of the Guardians that are up top it gets kind of lonely there is plenty of companionship sure friends and comrades I have in abundance but Romance or Love that evades me upstairs. I have to go I need to recharge myself I've been here too long. I will be back later." Leo vanishes in a little flash of light 

"Damn it Leo I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Magnus says to the heavens "Alright i will see you after you go do your 7 of 9 borg regeneration then." Magnus grumbles heading inside to take a shower.


	31. History Repeats

After dinner everyone went back to researching more about the type of magic the sorcerer was using. The living room was quiet except for the occasion sound of turning pages the slight crackle from the fire place and the occasion sound of one of the pack members shifting to a more comfortable position to Magnus the silence was to damn loud magnus slammed the book he was reading shut kicking up a small plume of dust he stood and stomped up the stairs he could feel several pairs of eyes watching him. He opened thedoor to the bedroom he was sharing with Derek and retrieved his guitar and an amplifier from the closet before heading back down stairs. Magnus returned to the living room no one said a word as the plugged in the amplifier switched it on plugged in his guitar and gave a few experimental strums stopping to tune it a bit. Magnus began playing "Carry on my Wayward son" he also sang along in his rich baritone voice 

"Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more

Ah"

Arn joined his voice in with Magnus' 

"Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion  
I was soaring ever higher, but I flew too high" 

To Magnus' surprise Jackson joined in next

"Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man  
Though my mind could think I still was a mad man  
I hear the voices when I'm dreaming,  
I can hear them say"

Stiles and Scott joined in next

"Carry on my wayward son,  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more"

Lydia, Allison and Cora joined in their chorus 

Masquerading as a man with a reason  
My charade is the event of the season  
And if I claim to be a wise man,  
Well, it surely means that I don't know

By now the whole pack was singing along as Magnus played expertly not missing a single note. 

On a stormy sea of moving emotion  
Tossed about, I'm like a ship on the ocean  
I set a course for winds of fortune,  
But I hear the voices say

Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more no!

Carry on,  
You will always remember  
Carry on,  
Nothing equals the splendor  
Now your life's no longer empty  
Surely heaven waits for you

Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry,  
Don't you cry no more,

No more! 

\----------

By the time they finished Magnus was crying tears rolling down his cheeks involuntarily Jackson and Derek reached him at the same time each placing a hand on his shoulder Jackson handing Magnus a tissue. 

"You alright there Magnus?" Jackson asks giving his shoulder a squeeze 

Magnus blows his nose "Yea I'm good I just haven't played that song for a long time.... not since what happened to my family my first night alone i played that in some crappy hotel room trying to give myself the will to carry on I guess it worked." Then in a very non jackson like manner Jackson wrapped his arms around Mangus' shoulders and squeezed him in a tight hug. 

"Jackson that was so sweet that i think i might have a cavity now." Stiles snarks 

"Fuck off Stilinski I'm not a monster I do know how to comfort a friend." Jackson barked 

Stiles raised his hand in surrender and Scott swatted him on the back of the head giving him a look that clearly said "Seriously Stiles?" 

Magnus cleared his throat and patted Jackson on the back before breaking their hug. "So anyone have any requests?" Magnus asks the peanut gallery. 

"I have one" Peter chimes in from where he is using Boyd as a pillow "Do you know the Lordi song I am bigger than you?"

"Yea i know it It's a twisted song just like you Peter and I am only going to play it so the rest of the pack know how twisted you are." 

Magnus makes a few more adjustments before he starts playing again once again singing the Lyrics

Entering my Hellywood Hills  
The vulture's moving in for the kill  
Faces of the prey turning white (Ah)  
My maw was ready to bite

Put your hands up nobody moves  
Kill and start the grove

Buhu Buhu I'm bigger than you!  
Buhu Buhu yeah, you!  
Buhu Buhu I do what I want to!  
Buhu Buhu and I want to do you!

Yeah!

Hang yourself up high on the hooks  
The more skin rips the better it looks  
You're free to scream whatever you feel (Uh!)  
I guess you're under my heel

Put your hands up nobody moves  
Kill and start the grove

I'm bigger than you!

All your clothes are torn and tattered  
Broken fingers, teeth all shattered  
When your body meets my ice drill  
There are more holes I can fill  
Now let's get busy

I want to do you!  
Hey! 

As Magnus finishes everyone stares at Peter who looks un affected but simply shrugs and says "What?" 

Stiles glares at peter. "I'm not sure if that song was about some really horrible sex practices, torture or both but Peter you are nasty."

"What can i say I'm a sadist." Peter says as he keeps reading 

Magnus continues playing as the rest of the pack researches Magnus' seems to relax greatly whether from the fact that Jackson and danny and both squeezed in the chair he was sitting in and were both laying with their heads in in lap with their legs thrown over each arm rest or from Derek standing behind him pressing light kisses to his neck and jaw while rubbing his shoulders. It didn't really matter Magnus' no longer looked like he wanted to claw off his own face. That's when Isaac stood up looking excited re reading something from an old red leather bound journal. 

"Guys listen to this it's an old Journal belonged to a Colonel Marat Shishkin. some pages are missing but i think maybe they we're fighting the same thing we were"   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
August 5 1943 

The brigade encountered another force of spectral Huns again today lost 15 men Consecrated Iron Rounds still prove effective but only drive the Huns away for a few hours.

August 12th 1943

Tried a new round against the Huns Consecrated Iron rounds soaked in holy water the result was spectacular the Hun spectres we shot with these new rounds haven't returned. Our Scouts think they have found the sorcerer's lair an old castle near Smolensk headquarters has given us the go ahead to attack. 

August 20th 1943 

The attack was a success the Sorcerer is in custody and his spell has been broken by shattering his staff.   
\-------------------------------------------------------  
"Then there is no other entries until 1953" Isaac says   
\----------------------------------------------------------  
February 5th 1953 

The damned fools they let him escape! He has gone into hiding we have been unable to track him down. The brass tell me not to worry that without his books and his staff he is just a two bit witch. They didn't see what I did what that man was planning to do we barely stopped him I only hope that we delayed his mission for a long time long enough for a new regime to take over and maybe listen to veteran officers. 

\------------------------------

"Who's did you say that journal belonged too?" Magnus asks standing up. 

"Colonel Marat Shishkin." Isaac repeats "There is even a picture of him." Isaac hands Magnus the photo 

"That son of a bitch!" Magnus barks after examining the picture

"Someone you know?" peter asks 

"Yea I know Marat Shishkin, or rather I know him as Boris Markov he is a vampire and a big time arms dealer. That son of a bitch probably knew about all this going on from the start and didn't tell me. He supplies half of my company's weapons especially the stuff for fighting the supernatural the man can get you anything from a pistol to a battleship." 

"Then why would your grandfather have his journals?" Isaac asks 

"My granddad had an affair with him back in the mid 50's grandma traveled a lot and when he got lonely dear old Grandpa would sneak up her for some hot wolf on vampire action it went on for decades I think they may have still been seeing each other when I was a kid. I'd bet good money he knows more than anyone else about what's going on Peter and I will set up a meet with him he is dangerous but sentimental he will probably be helpful." 

Peter closes his book "I will go make the call."


	32. Arms Dealers

At Peter's insistence magnus goes up to his room to change into more formal attire. He dons a tan suit with matching pants, sleek black dress shoes and a heavy tan overcoat humming ZZ Top's "Sharp dressed Man" as he dressed he also styles his hair into something more formal. Derek walks up behind him and wraps his arms around Magnus' waist. 

"You clean up pretty good babe." Derek half whispered half moaned into his ear. 

"I look like someone shoved a viking into a monkey suit, I look ridiculous" Magnus grumbles turning around and pulling Derek into a kiss 

"Ridiculously hot maybe. When you get home i can't wait to make you strip for me out of this suit." Derek says giving Magnus' ass a playful swat. 

"Oh really well maybe i will dress up more often then, if it has this affect on you." Magnus says palming Derek through his jeans eliciting a groan from him. 

Peter clears his throat from the door. "Are we ready or should I come back after your do a strip tease and ravage my nephew?" 

Peter is dressed just a smartly as Magnus in a expensive charcoal colored suit and overcoat.

"Can it uncle sassy pants. Let's get this over with Markov is the kind of man who would have no problem letting a man die of thirst in the desert because he couldn't pay for a drink of water. I want to get whatever information from him i can and be done with him." Magnus growls 

Peter raises his hands defensively "Our helicopter is here when you're ready meet you at the landing pad." Peter spins on his heel and marches down the stairs 

Magnus hand Derek a card with a phone number and two code words on it. "If Peter and I aren't back in 24 hours call that number give them those two code phrases and a team of my best men will come bust us out there is a substantial bounty on my head down in Venezuela and I'm sure that Shishkin would love to collect it." 

"There is a bounty on your head? How much?" Derek asks dear evident in his voice. 

"One hundred million dollars." Magnus says with a shrug

"Jesus christ why?" Derek asks 

"One of the hunters on my list was the son of some rich oil tycoon down in Venezuela he put the bounty on my head no one has been brave or crazy enough to try and collect yet." Magnus give Derek his best cocky grin and another hard kiss before he heads outside to meet Peter  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The flight to Markov's estate is short Peter are met and searched by two armed guards both human and clearly not in the know about supernatural creatures or they would have realised Peter and Magnus could rip them both to pieces in seconds with no need for weapons. The Manor itself was massive it made the Hale estate look like a doll house it was built from what looked like marble giant columns carved in roman style supported the wide porch that was ringed by a flower bed filled with a beautiful arrangement of colors. Light filtered from several windows and armed guards patrolled the wall that wrapped around the grounds armed with assault rifles and high powered sniper rifles. Two large men in suits stood by the front door both armed with assault rifles it looked equal parts home and military base several tanks and armored fighting vehicles were parked in neat rows up both sides of the long paved driveway that led to the front of the house there were also several dozen expensive cars parked there all American in make and model most being Classic cars in exquisite conditon some being fairly new. 

Peter and Magnus are led inside the house it was lavishly decorated with expensive art works and ancient looking tapestries the high ceiling was painted in a beautiful mural depicting what looked like the battle of Poltava. They were lead up a spiral staircase and down a long corridor into a well furnished office it was dimly lit the only light coming from the fireplace and a lamp on the large oak desk. Behind the desk sat Boris Markov the world's richest arms dealer called the lord of war by many. he was dressed in a black suit and in his lap sat a fluffy white cat who he stroked lovingly looking every bit like a villain from a jame bond film. He looked up at them and gave them a broad smile gesturing for them to sit. Peter and Magnus' sat next to one another across from Markov in two incredibly comfortable armchairs. 

"Magnus Nilsson I haven't seen you since you were a small boy and Peter Hale I presume what can this humble arms dealer do for two of America's richest Werewolves?" Markov asked his demeanor cheerful and businesslike. But his eyes were cold and calculating the eyes of man who had killed and schemed his way into power. 

"I have something that belongs to you Markov. Or should I call you Shishkin?" Magnus lides the journal across the desk to Markov who's eyes light up in recognition.

"Since I was so close to your grandfather you may call me Marat. One of my journals I see. How did you come by this?" Shishkin asks eyes turning suspicious

"In a trunk at my grandfather's beach home in the Crimea. It details your days in the soviet army and we think the sam Sorcerer you were fighting back the has returned and gone back to his old shenanigans." Magnus says 

"Indeed that is not good with the time he has had to prepare this could prove to be very bad indeed I take it you are going after him?" Marat asks with a quirked brow. 

"Yes that is our intent." Peter replies 

"Well then I will give you all the information I have on him. His name is Victor Romanov he is an incredibly powerful necromancer he uses the souls of supernatural creatures to summon all manner of nasty undead things from beyond the veil his goal was to set all the souls of purgatory free on the world in some grand scheme for world domination. If you are going after him I want in." 

"You want in why the hell would you want to work with us?" Magnus asks 

"Because he is dangerous and I don't leave business unfinished. Also i made a promise to your grandfather that I would help any of his family if they ever came to me and I always keep my word. I loved Hakkon Nilsson more than any soul I've met in over 200 years the least i can do is help his grandson. You look so much like him Magnus he would be proud of the man you have become." Marat stands and extends his hand. Magnus grasps it and shakes it with a firm grip. "Let's go hunt us a sorcerer." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Peter and Magnus fly back with a promise from Shishkin to join them the next day needing some time to get some affairs in order it's around dinner time when they return The pack is already gathered around the dinner table as Derek and Isaac begin setting out food fried chicken mashed potatoes green beans and salad. Magnus kissed Derek on the cheek and ruffles Isaacs hair as he passes and flops down in his chair with a sigh.

"So what did you get from Shishkin?" Stiles asks 

"Food first then we can talk. But he agreed to help he will be joining us tomorrow." 

"Great a vampire what are we going to add to our pack next a mascot?" Stiles remarks sarcastically 

"He is not pack but he is a powerful man and Incredibly resourceful don't worry Stiles I won't let him drink you." 

Stiles turns pale and looks horrified the rest of the pack laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the pack gets another ally against the Sorcerer 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s687.photobucket.com/user/Grandadmiralroach/media/MV5BMjEyNTgxNTk0M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzM5Mjc1OA._V1__SX1617_SY873__zpsuoqx9al5.jpg.html)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (Marat Shishkin, Aka Boris Markov)


	33. Babtiesd in a Firefight

Romania

Another small village this time in romania the spectral huns descend upon the village but find it abandoned no a soul is present the small raiding party gathers in the square at the center of the town bickering amongst themselves. Suddenly iron barricades rise blocking the streets the Huns ready their bows forming a defensive circle then they hear a call much like that of a bird and men emerge perched atop the roofs of the shops and houses and open fire. The staccato of automatic weapons fills the air the huns try to flee but are unable to pass through iron barricades some attempt to fight but are all cut down in the chaos bursting into plumes of fire as they are struck until only the leader remains several figures jump from the rooftops forming a semicircle around the Hun captain the tallest amongst them approaches and removes his balaklava followed by the others. Revealing Magnus, Derek, Boyd, Jackson, Isaac, Quinn, Erica, Aiden, Ethan, Arn, Cora, and Peter. With Allison, Lydia, Danny, Stiles, Camden and Shiskin still on the roof tops. 

"Well we seem to have caught ourselves a rat pups whatever should we do with it?" Magnus says in a mocking tone causing the Hun captain to scowl 

"Release me or my brothers will hunt your pathetic little pack down and rip you to shreds." The Hun barks 

"Pathetic? Finding out where you would strike next evacuating the townspeople without raising any alarms trapping your little raiding group and killing all but one of them was pathetic? I'm not sure you know the definition of the word. Now do kindly tell me where your master is hiding." Magnus replies 

"I won't talk you will have to kill me!" The ghostly hun barks 

"Well i asked him nicely" Magnus says with a shrug. Magnus raises a hand his eyes glow violet and the Hun captain collapses screaming in agony his ghostly skin becomes covered in burns and smoke rises from his body. Magnus lowers his hand and he returns to normal. "Now i can do that all day keep you in a perpetual state of agony without sending you back beyond the veil so will you talk? " 

"Go to hell" The Hun Captain says in a pained tone. 

Magnus continues his torture for several hours before the Hun finally cracks. 

"Wait! Stop please. I don't know where the Sorcerer is but i can tell you who does! Only Attila and his top Lieutenant know where the master is they are the only ones permitted to see him Attila Is planning to sack Donetsk in a week you can intercept him before he arrives. Now please let me Die!" The Hun says writhing on the ground in pain. 

Magnus pulls his Asgardian revolver and shoots the Hun in the head he explodes into a ball of fire and disappears. "There are 50,000 people living in Donetsk we have to stop this attack not matter the cost I will have a special division of my my mercs deployed there and will try and find a way to convince the local police to arm themselves appropriately." Magnus' says face going pale. 

"And how exactly do you plan on getting the Russian government to allow you to deploy five hundred armed men to one of its cities in less than a week?" Peter asks

"Simple I give them forged information showing an impending attacks by terrorist forces on several of their military bases and a threat to Donetsk they will be forced to increase security on their military bases and I will offer to guard Donetsk with my own forces. That and there are a few russian generals who owe my family a lot of favors it will work," Magnus says with a grin 

"And i thought I was the cunning one around here." Peter grumbles 

"Don't fret Peter we still love you for your sassiness." Arn Says clapping Peter on the shoulder. 

"Oh I have a question who the hell gave Boyd an M60?" Magnus asks. 

Boyd smirks "Marat said the big wolf should get the big gun i didn't argue." Boyd shrugs 

"I didn't even know we had an M60 who packed a light machine gun? Damn it MARAT! stay out of my arms lockers!" Magnus barked to Marat who was standing on the roof chuckling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today I know but i figured we needed a little action besides in this fic everyone in the pack is a bad ass. Magnus doesn't want any of them to be helpless if shit goes south so he trained them all humans included :)


	34. War never Changes

Donetsk One Week Later  
\-------------------------

Magnus' men were in place they had taken up defensive positions in the town in three locations a large hotel the church in the town square and the police station these positions gave them the ability to cover all the entrances into the town. The populace had been evacuated after they mayor had received a wonderfully forged biological weapons threat. The afternoon turned to dusk and just as the sun set the Huns came they descended into the town from three directions and were immediately engaged by the Mercenaries. But the Hun had the advantage in numbers and the fighting turned fierce soon their remaining forces along with the pack for forced to make a final stand at the church but Magnus still had one ace up his sleeve. 

From across the street in an empty parking garage Magnus sat in the commander's position of a British challenger tank his crew were his most trusted mercenaries As the Huns surrounded the the Church the tank rumbled out of the garage and they open fire. The special canister rounds they had devised ripped through the Hunnic horde like a massive shot gun and they burned up in droves the staccato sound of the tanks machine guns joined the symphony of automatic gunfire as Magnus' Forces and the pack counter attacked. Modern weapons with the right ammunition made short work of the Hun until only Attila and his vanguard remained. With beam of sickly green light Attila vanished but his lieutenant was left behind the pack executed the rest of the Vanguard leaving only Attila's second standing. Magnus popped open the commanders hatch and hopped down from the tank approaching the startled looking Hun. 

"What did you expect no resistance like the first village you sacked? Some of us happen to know how to fight supernatural forces." Magnus scoffed as he Approached "Now tell me where the Sorcerer that summoned you is hiding and I will send you back to slumber." 

"He hides in an abandoned church near the city you call Smolensk surrounded by the monsters he summoned from purgatory. I hope that you bathe in his blood his hubris in summoning and binding my lord again has earned him his death but he is cunning and carries immense power you should be cautious he is close to achieving his goal to flood the world with darkness. We were but a distraction the wolves he has taken from across this land will be the sacrifice that opens the gates of purgatory you have little time to act. Now allow me to depart this world just make it swift." The proud Lieutenant of of Attila says being surprisingly forthcoming.

Magnus draws his revolver and fires sending the spectral Hun up in a plume of flame Magnus waves over the captain of his Mercenary force. The man approaches and salutes smartly. "How many did we loose captain." Magnus asks his voice somber. 

"Current count 50 wounded 72 dead and 24 missing." The captain says his voice tight, 

"Make full reparations to those men's families and find our missing troops captain your job depends on it." Magnus says in a stern tone but he rests a a comforting hand on the captains shoulder and gives it a reassuring squeeze. 

"Yes sir we will make it our top priority." The captain says he snaps another salute and turns barking orders to his men.

"I didn't sign up to fight a damned war." Magnus growls he gathers up the pack checking over them like a concerned mother hen but other than some minor wounds to a few of the wolves and Danny having a broken arm every one is mostly fine. Jackson guards danny growling at everyone who comes near save for the medic who wraps Danny's arm in a cast once he finished Jackson pulls Danny into a tight embrace and carries him to assembly of cars the piled in, to drive there. Several hours later the pack returns to the house Jackson Carrying a protesting Danny up to their room and locking the door.  
\----------------------  
"Jacks I'm fine I've had worse injuries from lacrosse." Danny grumbles at the very grumpy werewolf. 

"It's my Fault you got hurt Danny if I had been faster you wouldn't have got thrown into that wall." Jackson says his tone full of worry and self blame. 

"Jackson you saved my life i would have been trampled by those horses if you hadn't been there to pull me out of the way I knew what I was risking when I volunteered to come on this adventure in the first place. Don't beat yourself up Jackson we are both alive that is what matters right?" Danny Strokes Jackson's cheek with his good arm the wolf relaxes and leans into his touch. 

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this fucked up life Danny you deserve better than this." Jackson says with misty eyes leaning down and capturing Danny's mouth in an deep kiss. 

Danny pulls away and runs his fingers through Jackson's hair. "I admit this isn't the easiest life i could have had but I don't care how hard things get as long as I still have you. my best friend, my mate I'm yours Jackson and I'm not going anywhere." Danny trails kisses up and down Jackson's jaw and neck causing the wolf to moan in appreciation Jackson straddles danny and carefully helps Danny out of his shirt. 

"Let me take care of you tonight babe you just relax and let me show you how much you mean to me." Jackson kisses every inch of exposed skin in front of him nipping and biting Danny's tanned flesh sucking bruises all along his collarbone and chest. Causing Danny to make the most wonderful sounds as he works his way across his body. Jackson works danny's pants open using only his teeth causing Danny to let a obscene groan as Jackson removes his pants and boxers in one fluid motion Danny's hard cock hits his belly with a lewd smack and jackson licks the spot of precome it leaves in its wake. Jackson sucks Danny into his mouth and hollows out his cheeks causing danny to utter a litany of curses Jackson pins Danny's hips to the bed to prevent him from thrusting up into his mouth as he slowly bobs up and down Danny's impressive length swirling his tongue around the head with every upward stroke. Jackson manages to remove his pants and boxers without ever letting Danny out of his mouth and slices his shirt off with an extended claw letting it fall from his shoulders in pieces. While still slowly sucking Danny's throbbing cock he lubes up a finger and begins to open himself up keeping Danny skirting on the edge of release but not letting him come just yet. He makes quick work of opening himself for Danny and pulls of his cock with an obscene pop. 

Danny grabs jackson by the back of the head and pulls him into a fierce kiss "Fuck Jackson I love you." Danny moans as Jackson impales himself on Danny's cock causing them both to cry out in pleasure. 

"I love you too Danny so fucking much." Jackson rides Danny at a beautiful pace not to fast nor to slow Danny is reduced to a whimpering mess saying Jackson's name over and over again like a prayer as he nears his orgasm. Danny grips Jackson's cock with his good hand and pumps his cock in time with each roll of Jackson's hips. "Cum for me Jacks I'm so close." With two more strokes Jackson throws his head back and howls as his shoots all over Danny's chest and stomach his walls clamp down on Danny like a vice and Danny's vision goes white his whole body shuddering from the force of his orgasm as he fills Jackson with his cum. Jackson lifts himself of Danny's cock and flop over beside his mate and wraps his strong arms around him protectively. 

"Mine" Jackson grumbles sleepily pillowing his head on Danny's shoulder and letting sleep take him. 

"Yours always Jackson on yours" Danny Kisses Jackson on the forehead and drifts off into a blissful sleep after some of the best sex in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Noticed that i hadn't written a sex scene between Danny and Jackson yet so i figured I'd throw it in there with a smidge of Hurt/comfort we approach the end of this Fic it's been Quite a road hasn't it probably only one or two more chapter before I wrap this up but don't worry I already have a plot in mind for the next part of this series! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s687.photobucket.com/user/Grandadmiralroach/media/5115_zpsz7g7zcf6.jpg.html)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (Magnus' Tank in this chapter)


	35. The Frayed Ends of Sanity

The pack along with a few dozen of Magnus' mercs find the sorcerer's lair an old Orthodox church guarded by a few dozen werewolves and vampires an eerie green light surrounds the place and unnatural storm clouds hover overhead. Magnus gathers up the pack to strategize. 

"Alright this is it pack the final showdown, Derek i need you and the rest of the pack to cause a distraction I will slip inside and deal with our sorcerer." Magnus orders 

"You are going in alone?" Derek asks 

"We don't have the numbers to just bust down the front door and I am the strongest. The mercs can set up an ambush and you can lead the Guards into it and double back to me." Magnus reasons 

"I don't like it but alright, Doc be careful." Derek gives Magnus a deep kiss

"Don't get dead that goes for all of you." Magnus slinks his way along the tree line as the mercs take up positions in the trees and in rock out croppings. Derek Bursts into the clearing and impales one of the Purgatory werewolves guarding the Church on his claws the wolf falls to the ground with a thump. 

"Hey, uglies come and get me!" With a all but four of the guards pursue Derek into the woods in the opposite direction of Magnus. Magnus strides out of hiding up to the four vampires guarding the door and slashed open his palm with a claw. The vampires turn to attack him but Magnus lets out a blast of blood magic Incinerating them in a wave of purple flame. With a telekinetic blast Magnus blasts the doors of their hinges the scene inside is gruesome the missing werewolves from all around russia are strung up all around the church many are already dead in a massive pile at the sorcerer's feet. The sorcerer paints a symbol on the wall in the blood of an Alpha werewolf and begins to mutter an incantation Magnus hurls a ball of fire at him but at the last moment the sorcerer raises his staff to deflect it. He turns to face Magnus' and lowers his hood it i a tall man bald with sharp features and glowing green eyes he smirks at Magnus' 

"Ahh if it isn't Odin's pet wolf. So you are the one who has been trying to stop my grand design well you are to late." The sorcerer raises his staff and the sigil on the wall crumbles and a portal opens. "I am Victor Romanov and you will kneel to me before the end!." 

"Not likely hot shot I only kneel for my mate and only in the sexy way." Magnus fires off several more fireballs but Romanov deflects them he sends a bolt of green lightning at Magnus sending the wolf skidding across the floor but not losing his balance.

"This could be fun it's been so long since I've had a worthy opponent. Once I've broken you I think I will make you watch as a torture and kill your little wolf pack." Romanov waves his staff and a werewolf from Purgatory charges Magnus' from the portal Magnus blocks the wolf's clumsy attack and snapped his neck with a quick twist. "I think i will start with that adorable little beta of yours, Isaac peel off his skin layer by layer and record his screams." Magnus roars and throws a statue of Romanov he deftly dodges and it smashes harmlessly into the wall. "Or maybe that handsome mate of yours so brooding and handsome he would make such a good pet to please his master." With that Magnus lets out a roar so intenses it shakes the very foundations of the church. Magnus' eyes no long just glow violet they burn with a Violet fire Romanov summons more denizens of purgatory but Magnus tears them apart as he stalks forward 

\----------------------------------

Derek and the rest of the pack are still fighting the multitude of creatures that had been guarding the church. Marat dashes about cleaving down foes with a Naginata, Isaac tears apart a vampire, Peter and Cora bring down a werebear, while Boyd and the Twins take on an Alpha werecrocodile, Jackson single handedly takes down a pair of were coyotes, Quinn and Erica battle it out with a very angry troll, Derek battles an alpha weretiger and Scott tears through a pair of beta werewolves, Stiles, Allison and Lydia along with the mercs keep the rest pinned down in a hail of arrows and gun fire. Then Isaac is attacked from behind a vampire sinks its teeth into Isaac's neck and rips out a chunk. 

"ISAAC!" Scott roars and dashes toward him ripping apart anyone in his path His eyes glowing red

Leo appears in a tree watching the battle below and speaks "...Onward into the heart of battle Fought the sons of Odin Outnumbered many times Still they fought on Blood poured forth from their wounds Deep into the earth Vultures waited for the broken shells That once were bodies But Odin alone would choose the day They would enter Valhalla And in their hour of need He sent forth unto them The Berserker Rage Now gods and men They rose up from the ground Screaming like wild animals Such is the gift of absolute power No blade or weapon would harm them They killed them and horses alike And all who stood before them died that day. Hail gods of war........" 

The whole pack flies into a rage Boyd literally tears the vampire that attacked Isaac in half as if he were made of paper their foes are ripped to shreds before them as the last falls an eerie silence fall over the forest Derek falls to his knees and cradles Isaac in has arms Isaac coughs and sputters blood running down his neck in a river. 

"Derek...... *cough* I'm.." Isaac attempts 

"Shhh don't talk pup." Derek says pressing a large hand against his wound in a feeble attempt to staunch the blood flow. 

Ethan falls to the ground body and weeps openly Scott falls next to Derek. "Derek do something!" Scott pleads His crimson eyes meet Derek's 

"Scott you are an alpha now a true alpha lead our pack Scott." Derek presses both his hands to Isaac's chest and draws away his pain and lets his alpha spark flow out of his body and into Isaac's a tear rolls down Derek's cheek as his crimson eyes bleed back to blue the wound on Isaac's neck eals up and with a sharp intake of breath Isaac sits up fully healed Ethan pulls him into a hug and sobs against his chest. 

\------------------------------------------------------- 

Magnus feels Derek's alpha spark slips from his body and with a howl he carves a bath to Romanov. They fight a bloody melee the sorcerer using his power to enhance his strength and healing and they tear at each other. Magnus finally gains an upper hand and plunges his fist into Romanov's chest grasping his heart. Romanov begins laughing maniacally "You fool if I die I'm taking you with me!" With an explosion of green light the church is vaporised leaving behind nothing but a charred black crater the pack arrive in time to see Magnus' and Romanov get pulled into the portal to Purgatory before it vanishes. 

The pack lets out a mournful howl and falls to their knees. Scott places a hand on Derek's shoulder "We would have felt him die he is alive Derek we will find a way to break him out of purgatory I promise you." 

 

____TO BE CONTINUED____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're Author is a total sap and I am not ashamed to admit I cried a bit while writing this chapter. So it's been a hell of a journey and part one is complete! I would like to thank those of you who stuck with me through this story and I look Forward to seeing you all in part two "Phoenix Rising" coming soon to an archive near you.
> 
> Also did any of you really think i would kill Isaac he's my favorite puppy!


End file.
